Always Olitz
by Laurenaustin4
Summary: A selection of one shots of our favourite couple.
1. Chapter 1- Happy New Year

AN: Hey everyone I wanted to get this up for New Years but couldnt get the inspiration to finish this then but this is a New Years inspired one shot of our favourite couple. I will have an update for Full Circle at some point this week. Thanks for reading and hope the New Year is treating you well.

* * *

Quinn, Abby and Olivia were all getting ready in their suites whilst Fitz, Harrison and Huck all got ready in theirs. The 6 friends had decided to spend New Years in New York together, they were all in their final year at Harvard and not knowing if they would still be together this time next year decided head to the big apple.

Olivia was chuckling at Quinn and Abby as they danced around in their underwear and singing along to NEIKED sexual

 _ **You are, you are, you are, you are, you are  
Everything that I dreamed of, now I can paint our picture  
You are, you are, you are, you are, you are  
Making my life much greener, yeah yes**_

Just say you feel the way that I feel  
I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual  
Just say you feel the way that I feel  
I'm feeling sexual, so we should be sexual

Olivia starts thinking about Fitz and how she feels about him, she wants to tell him that she is in love with him but doesn't want to ruin their friendship she cant lose him he is her best friend. They met their first day and ever since they have been inseparable, they are both training to be doctors with Fitz wanting to go into paediatrics and Liv who is still undecided about which route she wants to go down.

She remembers when she first realised she was in love with Fitz.

 _It was Christmas break and campus was virtually deserted apart from the few who were staying behind. Fitz was on his way to say goodbye to Liv, he knocked a few times but to no avail he then tried her phone but got no answers. He thought it was a little strange as she wasn't due to leave until later on. He started walking down the hall his phone ring_

' _Liv'_

 _He heard her groan on the other end and what sounded like her throwing up_

' _Liv are you ok'_

 _She mumbled something along the lines of having the winter bug and for him to have a good Christmas before she was throwing up again._

 _Fitz turned back round and used the key Liv had given him to enter her apartment she shares with Quinn and Abby. He walks to her room where he can hear her throwing up, she sees him enter her room and is so thankful to see him in that moment._

 _He_ _manoeuvre_ _around her to retrieve a wash cloth and dampens it with cold water before sitting behind her and placing it on the back of her neck. He feels that she is burning up and sweating and wants to do anything to make her feel better. Once she feels like she isn't going to throw up anytime soon her body slumps into Fitz who holds her and kisses her temple repeatedly._

 _After a while he gently scoops her up in his arms and moves her to the bed and under the covers._

' _Dont leave me' she whimpers out_

 _He gets behind her and pulls her close_

' _Never'_

 _3 days later and Liv still wasn't getting any better Fitz wanted to take her to hospital but Liv was being her usual stubborn self and said she was fine. It was only a few hours later when Liv was crying out in pain that Fitz took over._

She came out of her thoughts when a pillow smacked her in the face

'Hey missy where did you go' Abby asked her

'I'm going to do it Abby I'm going to tell Fitz that I love him that I'm in love with him'

Quinn and Abby looked at each other before letting out a huge screech and ran over to Liv to hug her.

'Well it's about time'

'Now we need to make you look hot'

And with that the girls got to work on Liv making sure Fitz would in no way turn her down.

In the guys room Fitz was lying down on his bed waiting for the other 2 finish getting ready before heading to the girls suite. There was only one thing on his mind. Liv.

He had been in love with her since that first day at Harvard but only truly realised it when Liv was being rushed into surgery.

 _He had never seen Liv in so much pain before she was crying and in pain and he blamed himself for not listening to his gut to take her in before it got to this._

 _He never let go of Livs hand as he rushed her to the hospital, he tried his hardest to pay attention to all the monitors and doctors speak so he could try and help in any way he could but he was focused on making Liv feel better._

 _He was stroking her hair with one hand whilst the other was still in her death grip she had hold on and he was whispering words of places they were going to go and promises of the future. When the doctors came rushing in saying that they needed to get her into surgery now he was so scared. Somehow they had managed to pry the two hands away from each other but he could hear Liv calling out for him and it was then he let the tears fall._

' _Is there any information you can give me on Olivia Pope'_

' _I'm sorry sir unless you are family I cant say anything'_

' _Please I'm her fiancé she doesn't have any family apart from me'_

 _He had said the words without even thinking all he wanted to know was how Livvie was doing ok. It didn't take them long to get him information_

' _Your finance's appendix had burst but luckily we caught it in time we removed all the pus that had seeped out, she will be on antibiotics as a precaution because of the rupture but the operation is going smoothly and she should be back within the next hour'_

 _Fitz sank back into his chair with a huge sigh of relief. He doesn't want to know what he would have done if it was more serious. He cant even think about losing her. He loves her. He is hopelessly in love with Olivia Pope._

'Bro you ready?' Harrison asks

'Tonight's the nights'

'What are you talking about?'

'I'm going to tell Liv how I feel. I'm going to make her mine' Fitz says as he strolls over to his friends

'Well it's about time' they both say and clap him on the back

The group make their way to the club where they will be bringing in New Year. Liv and Fitz both decline drinks not wanting alcohol to affect them but the rest of their group were quickly on their way to getting drunk.

The group were laughing and dancing, the other 4 could see how nervous Liv and Fitz were so they decided to help them in the right direction by pairing of leaving Liv and Fitz to each other. It didn't take them long before Fitz was wrapping his arms around Olivia and she was swaying her hips against his. He intertwined their fingers noticing how perfect they fit together.

The party goers all made their way to the rooftop to see the New Year ring in under the stars and watch the ball drop. Fitz never let go of Liv's hand as they made their way up the stairs, Quinn, Huck, Harrison and Abby were a little ahead of them trying to get the best spot to see the ball drop. Fitz decided this was the perfect moment to tell Liv with a minute to go until midnight.

He gently halted her moving forward and pulled her back where they had space

'Fitz what's wrong'

'I didn't think I would be nervous but god I'm sweating and I've been wanting to tell you this well pretty much since I saw you but especially after you was in the hospital and I've been feeling this way but didn't want to lose you because you are so important to me Liv you're my best friend'

'You're my best friend too Fitz'.

He smiles at her and took deep breath

'Olivia I love you. I'm in love with you and I don't know if you feel the same way but I needed to tell you. I'm in love with you Olivia Pope'.

As soon as the last sentence left his mouth she attached her lips to his hungrily seeking out of his mouth. Fitz was a little caught off guard at first but quickly caught up as he opens his mouth to greet Liv's tongue

'1 1... Happy New year'

They break away from the kiss only when the need for oxygen outweighed the need for each other.

'I love you too Fitz. I'm in love with you too'

Fitz dove in for another mind blowing kiss; he pulled her even closer to him as Liv wrapped her arms around his neck heading towards his hair.

'You guys look look' Abby said excitedly

The group all turned to see Liv and Fitz kissing; Fitz broke away from the kiss and trailed tiny kisses up to her ear. They watched Liv bite her lip and shook her head before Fitz guided her out of the club.

'I guess we'll all be sharing a room tonight' Quinn said

'To Liv and Fitz' Huck said as he raised his beer

'To Liv and Fitz'

They had made it back to their hotel and were standing wrapped up in each other's embrace in the elevator. Fitz was sucking on her neck making Olivia moan and grind into Fitz. He spun her around and pushed her against one of the walls in the elevator and grinded his erection into her whilst Liv grabbed his face needing to feel his lips against hers.

Once the elevator opened Fitz walked them back to her room without detaching their lips. Only letting go to let Olivia open the room, she quickly shut the door behind them and pulled him to her bed so he was on top of her.

They both kissed each other's exposed skin as they each took off their clothes, they were both panting and looking into each other's eyes knowing that what would happen next would be the beginning of forever for them.

Liv was stroking him and guiding him to her entrance

'Liv wait what about protection?'

'I trust you Fitz. You're the one. I want to feel all of you'

He bent down and kissed her perfect lips as he pushed inside of her only pausing when he was fully inside of her.

'Hi'

'Hi'

This was the beginning of forever for them as they met each thrust for thrust, they fitted perfectly with one another and they knew exactly what the other needed or wanted. After they were both equally stated Fitz was behind Olivia with his arms wrapped around her.

'Happy New Year Livvie'

He whispered to her and kissed her neck she smiled against his face

'Happy New Year Fitz' she brought their intertwined hands up to her mouth and kissed his before bringing them down and resting them on her stomach.

They both had smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep thinking of their future together.


	2. Chapter 2 - Meant to be

AN: Hey everyone back with another one shot here just a little something that popped into my head one night! Thanks for all your feedback on the first one i'm so glad you enjoyed it! I hope to get another one up and the next chapter of full circle up by Sunday! Enjoy! Have a great day! XOXO

* * *

Meant to be

'I love you Olivia but I cant go on like this. I don't want to be a secret anymore. I want to be with you, I want to shout my love for you so everyone will know how much I love you but this is too hard. I knew what I was getting into but I never thought I would fall so deeply in love with you.'

'What are you saying' Olivia asked quietly

'Pick me, chose me, I want you Olivia, I want to get married to you and have lots of babies and grow old together but that cant happen whilst you're with him.'

'Fitz I don't know what to say'

'Just pick me Livvie, say you'll break off your engagement and you'll be with me just pick me Livvie' Fitz said with so much desperation in his voice

Olivia opened her mouth several times but nothing would come out they stared at each other for several minutes before Fitz finally knew she wasn't going to say anything. He kissed her forehead not even trying to stop the tears falling from his eyes. Just before he left he turned back to Olivia

'No matter what I will always love you Olivia'

As soon as the door was shut Olivia let out a gut wrenching sob why couldn't she say what her heart was wanting to say. She wanted to be with Fitz, she wanted to break off her engagement to Edison, she wanted everything Fitz said yet her mouth and brain didn't say anything.

She cried and cried until eventually she fell asleep on the living room floor.

She walked into OPA the next day and found Fitz's resignation letter on her desk she quickly walked into his office and found all of his stuff had gone, she shut the door and slid down it as the tears consumed her. Fitz was her everything; he was her sounding board, her shoulder to cry on , her best friend, the love of her life and he was gone. Olivia felt like there was a part of her missing and she didn't know what to do.

There was a knock on the door and Abby poked her head round to find Olivia rocking on the floor. She sat next to her and Olivia fell into her embrace as she cried

'Has Stephen heard from him?'

'Yeah he spent the night with him, he's not good Liv'

'What am I going to do Abby I've lost him'

'I don't know Liv I really don't'

By the time Olivia had calmed down it was 6pm and everyone was leaving for the day

'People who are meant to be together always find their way Olivia you just have to believe it'

ONE MONTH LATER

She was pacing back and forth until the timer on her phone went off and she looked down at the test

'Positive' blinking back at her

The next day she managed to wrangle a doctor's appointment to confirm what she already knew to be true. 6 weeks pregnant the doctor confirmed. She was so happy in this moment but also overwhelming sadness that she had ruined the best thing to ever happen to her.

When she arrived back home Edison was waiting for her.

'Where have you been Olivia?'

'Out'

'Really Olivia?'

She didn't give a response back instead she just stared at him letting the silence consume them

'For the past month I have barely heard anything from you, we are supposed to be engaged Olivia, you hardly wear your ring and you act like you don't want anything to do with me'.

'I don't ok. I don't want anything to do with you, I don't want to be with you. I'm in love with someone else'

She didn't mean to say all that but she couldn't help it.

'I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you Edison'

He offered a small nod of the head before heading into the bedroom to pack a bag

'I'll be back for the rest of my things in the week'

'Wait Edison'

She went in to their room and retrieved a small box

'You deserve to find the person that is your whole world Edison'

He took the ring box from her and quickly left.

Olivia collapsed onto the couch letting the tears fall from her eyes. She picked up her phone to call Fitz but she stopped before she hit ring. She was taking the cowards way out and she knew it.

'I'm so sorry baby' she kept repeating to her stomach.

Olivia hadn't been to the office in a week she left word with Abby that she wouldn't be in but that was all they had heard. Abby had stopped by her apartment each day but got no answer. Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months and she still hadn't heard anything. She was worried for her friend but knew she needed space so she gave her that.

Huck however knew what was going on as he was secretly helping Liv move into the house she purchased. He was the only that knew about her pregnancy and even though he didn't like keeping secrets from his friends but he was doing it for Liv.

Olivia wasn't doing so well she would barely leave the house most days; the only thing that was keeping her going was her baby. She hated herself for not telling Fitz about the pregnancy, she was afraid that he had moved on from her and would hate her.

Every day of her pregnancy she would write Fitz a letter in hope that one day he would get to read them. She wanted him to feel a part of the pregnancy that she has taken from him. She would talk to their baby every night about their daddy.

'Ok what else can say about your daddy other than he is the most amazing person I have ever known, he is sweet, thoughtful and caring. There was this one time I was really upset that we had lost this case and I felt like it was my entire fault but your daddy came in my office and told me we were going out. You know what he did baby, he took mommy dancing cause he knew that was my favourite and it would put a smile on my face.'

At that point she felt the baby kick for the first time; the tears were sliding down Liv's face as she continued to talk about Fitz.

Fitz couldn't bear leaving his apartment he felt like part of him was missing, he didn't know how to function without her. The first few months were the worst Stephen moved in with him to help keep him together and Abby would always be cooking for them forcing him to eat, she knew Liv would never forgive her if anything happened to Fitz. By month 5 Fitz started to crawl out of the black hole he was in but he was still a mess.

He knew what he was getting himself into, Olivia was his best friend his everything. When he interviewed for OPA they immediately clicked, they worked well together and loved being in each others company. They would spend late nights at the office together camped out in the others office sharing life stories and getting to know the other.

He remembers their first kiss and how guilty he felt for putting Olivia in a situation like that but he felt at home with her. When he is with her his world is spinning perfectly and without her it's off its axis falling deeper and deeper into a black hole.

He always thought that their love was stronger than anything that it would survive and that it would mean they belonged together.

Fitz realised he couldn't stay in DC any longer, he couldn't risk running into Olivia. He wants her to be happy and if that means with Edison then so be it. He needs a fresh start and maybe just maybe he can move on.

'Are you ready buddy' Stephen asks Fitz

'You know you don't have to do this Fitz it'll get easier' Abby offers

'I have to Abby being this close to her and not being with her is killing me'

Neither Stephen or Abby have told him that Olivia hasn't been to OPA in months and that neither have been able to get into contact with her, they thought it would be for the best if Fitz was kept in the dark. They knew he would want to get in touch with her and make sure she is ok not caring about himself.

They loaded up the car and made their way to the airport.

Olivia hasn't been able to sleep all night she is nearing her due date and she has finally worked up enough encouragement to tell Fitz. She feels a sharp pain in her stomach she grips the cushion next to her hoping it will soon pass.

She hears the front door open

'I'm going to do it Huck; I'm going to tell Fitz he deserves to know I just hope he doesn't hate me too much'

He doesn't say anything at first. She can tell he is hiding something

'What is it?'

'Liv Fitz is leaving'

'What. What do you mean he's leaving?'

'Stephen rung me this morning he and Abby are taking him to the airport. He's leaving Liv'

'No no no' she says over again she is trying to ignore the pain consuming her. She is pacing up and down ignoring Huck's pleas for her to sit down and take a breath.

'Huck oh god I think my waters just broke'

Huck springs into action grabbing Liv's bag

'I need to phone him'

'We can do that later Liv we need to get you to the hospital'

He looks down at his phone and sees Huck ringing him no doubt Stephen has called to tell him he was leaving. At first he was going to ignore it but he owes his friend a goodbye

'Huck'

'Fitz'

He almost drops the phone hearing her voice

'Fitz please don't hang up I need to tell you something and you're probably going to hate me but I can't do this without you'.

He hears her sobbing on the phone

'I'm soo sorry for everything. If I could take back these past months I would in a heartbeat. I need you to know I never meant to keep it a secret I just got scared and you know me I always run.'

'Liv what is going on?'

'I'm at the hospital, she wasn't supposed to be here for another month and fuck this really hurts'

She goes silent and he can hear the noise of machines in the background as he is trying to piece together what she is saying

'I'm pregnant Fitz. She is yours I promise you she is yours but I understand if you don't believe me and want to get a test done. But please please come I don't want to do this without you. I can't do this without you. I need you.'

Fitz is stunned silence he is gripping the phone so tightly he thinks it might break in his hands. He can hear the noise of the machines in the background and Liv's tears.

Liv can't take anymore of the silence and decides to fill it with her apologies in the hope he can hear how much she means it.

'I'm so so sorry Fitz, these past 8 months have been hell, I've been wanting to pick up the phone and call you but I always stop in fear that you would hate me and her. I know how much you wanted babies with me and I hate myself that I have taken this from you. God this really hurts. I love you I love you so much Fitz and I want it all with you and I know you probably don't want that with me but I need you to know that everything you said to me that night I want it all with you and only you.'

'I have been telling her stories of her amazing daddy each and every night , god I'm such an idiot I have no idea why you love me but you do or you used to do and I know your leaving but apparently our daughter had other plans for you.'

Fitz chuckles hearing this thinking that his baby girl was sending him a sign and also that she is exactly like her mother.

'I really hope you come back and I Know I'm an awful person for everything I've done to you but I really need you Fitz we need you please please please.'

The sound of an increased beeping is heard in the background

'What's going on' Liv's frantic voice can be heard

'Liv' Fitz croaks out

'Liv' Fitz tries again he can hear what he presumes are nurses talking about the baby being in distress and needing to get both Liv and the baby stable before the line goes dead.

'Fitz what's going on' Abby asks

'Turn the car around we need to get to the hospital'

'What why'

'Liv is having my baby'

Abby is stunned silence she cant believe her best friend kept this from her she wants to be hurt by her actions but sees how hard this must have been for her. Stephen is shocked to hear that Liv has been pregnant all this time and didn't reach out but who is he to judge.

Fitz is quiet for the remainder of the car ride not bothering to wipe the tears from his face, he thinks about the last 8 months he hates this he has missed her pregnancy, he missed the first scan, hearing the heartbeat for the first time, the weird cravings, the first kicks, talking to her, seeing Liv grow and be even more beautiful but mostly he is overcome by love for the 2 of them.

Fitz sprints it out of the car barely waiting for it to stop before he is running through the halls of the hospital trying to get to Liv, he practically screams at the nurses to find her room faster before he is barrelling down the corridor to her.

Liv is trying to stay calm for the sake of her baby but she can't stop crying she has tried calling Fitz back but it just kept ringing she has really lost him this time she thinks to herself.

The door to her room flings open and she turns her head expecting to see another nurse or doctor but instead she sees the one person that can make everything better the one person that she needed the most. Before she can even get a word in he is walking over to her and kissing her. She grabs hold of him for dear life hoping and praying that this isn't a dream that he is really here.

Her Fitz is here and after 8 long months of not seeing him touching him or kissing him she doesn't want to let go but the overwhelming need to push and the pain with that is taking over her and she breaks away from this kiss.

'Liv what is it'

'I need to push'

Fitz runs out of the room as fast as he can so he can get someone. He practically drags the doctor back in with him before taking his place at Liv's side

'Don't leave me' she pleads with him

'Never. Never again do you hear me'

She connects her eyes with him and just for a second it's just Fitz and Liv no one else.

'Ok Olivia we need you to start pushing'

It's gruelling and painful and she feels like her insides are working to force this tiny human out of her body. She keeps apologising to Fitz for everything. Being without him is this only thing more painful than childbirth.

When she feels like giving up he's there whispering in her ear how much he loves her and their daughter and with the final bit of strength he has given her she gives one big hard push and the cries of their daughter fill the room.

Fitz is standing looking down on this little girl that has changed his entire life and she is only a few seconds old, he cuts the cord and turns back to Liv with tears falling down both of their faces and its clear to him what he needs to do.

He picks up both of her hands and places a gentle kiss on both of them. He then cups her face bringing his forehead to hers before running his nose up and down hers like he always used to making her smile.

'I love you so much Livvie'

He places the sweetest kiss on her lips before the cries of their baby girl interrupts them and they smile at each other as the nurse makes her way over to them and places the little bundle on Liv's chest and she instantly quietens down.

After an hour they are finally left in the room by themselves with Fitz sharing the bed with Liv and their little girl in his arms. He has been quiet for some time and Liv is anxious to know what he is thinking but doesn't want to rock the boat.

'Marry me' he says so calm and so confidentially that she is momentarily stunned

'I know we have spent the past 8 months apart and we might have a lot to figure out but I don't want to wait another minute without you being my wife. Let's do it right here with our baby girl in our arms and our closest friends. Marry me Livvie'

'Yes'

5 hours later they were saying I do in front of their friends and their Hope in their arms and suddenly everything was right in the world.

* * *

AN: I know its not that easy to get married just like that and I know you need a marriage license for it to be legal but for the sake of the story lets go with it hehe! :)


	3. Chapter 3 - Losing

AN: Hey everyone this is inspired by the little preview for 601. I think its pretty clear that Mellie doesn't win (YES) and I am looking forward to that! Curious to know if any of you still watch Scandal after season 5? I know a lot of the olitzers stopped after 509 and find their happy in fanfiction! I came close to calling it quits in 5b, I am hanging on in there and will see how 6 goes. Please feel free to follow me on twitter: MsLaurenAustin for my thoughts on the show. I do hope scandal can redeem itself but I dont have a lot of hope. No copyright intended the opening line is from 601.

* * *

Losing

' _This entire election comes down to one state California. Its winner takes all for those 55 Electoral College votes, with only one county left to report. A county that will determine who wins California and the next president of this country. That County San Benito County is set to make history tonight.'_

' _Exit polling data shows that this is too close to call'._

' _Breaking News just in we are hearing that Francisco Vargas has won San Benito'._

' _Francisco Vargas has secured enough Electoral College Votes making him President Elect.'_

' _Here they come President Elect Francisco Vargas and Vice President elect Cyrus Beene.'_

'Turn it off' Olivia shouted from the other end of the room. She was stunned, speechless; she couldn't believe she had lost the election.

Mellie stormed out of the room, staffers were unsure of what to do they were looking at Olivia for answers but she was just pacing back and forth.

Taking charge Abby ordered them to go watch multiple TV stations to make sure that all the information was correct but by the looks of the notifications on her phone the results were true.

'What' Olivia barked into her phone, a spine chilling laugh from her father came over from the other end

'Oh Olivia how you fail me'

'What do you want?'

'What I wanted was Mellie in the White House, what I wanted was control over the oval, what I wanted you couldn't give me now could you even after I gave it to you on a platter'.

'I did everything I could'

'She didn't even win California; the former first lady of California couldn't win California'.

'Is that all?'

'For now'.

Olivia threw her phone across the room leaving everyone stunned. She walked over to the couch and slumped into it. She has never lost before; Olivia Pope always wins but not this time.

Mellie came storming back in the room with a bottle of wine in hand.

'I think we should all raise a glass to Olivia Pope who once again has ruined my life. Congrats'.

'Mellie we did everything we could'

'Clearly we didn't or it would be us out there giving our victory speeches but instead we are in here. It was my turn, it was my time to be in control, we did everything by the book and I couldn't wait to rub it in his face and watch as he leaves with nothing and no one.'

'Have you ever thought that was the problem you focused too much on getting back at Fitz?'

'It doesn't matter now and you know what the funniest thing is about everything. Fitz has come out on top. Ever since we both left he has done some amazing things with his presidency. Bet that eats you alive Olivia knowing that he has done better things without you. Thinking all this time that you made him better when actually it was all him who knew.'

'You know what the sad thing is, he really loved you, all he wanted was you, and he gave in to my every demand in the divorce so that he could be with you. You gave him the confidence that he needed but it was all him and what you gave it all up for power, to be a big dog again well that worked out well for you didn't it'.

'Mellie..' Olivia tried to get out

'Oh and let's not forget what else you have been doing or should I say who. Is it your thing to go for unavailable men, I guess it just proves you were with Fitz for all the benefits that came with him oh he'll be devastated to know that. I mean you slept with the man the night before his wedding and were even planning on running away with him again'.

All eyes were on Olivia and she wanted the ground to swallow her up. Vanessa was looking between Mellie and Olivia before casting her eyes on Jake.

'It's true isn't it?'

'Vanessa look it's not what you think'

Vanessa didn't want to hear anymore and quickly left the room with Jake running after her.

'Guess that's another marriage you've broken but I cant really blame you all for mine it was broken even before we started but that one that's all on you even if Jake was marrying her just for the vice presidency'.

'Cheers everybody'

No one knew what to do next, thankfully there were only few staffers left in the room and OPA. Olivia quickly stood and made her way out to find an empty corridor where she crouched down behind a chair.

She didn't know how long she had been there for but she heard him approach and crouch down to her level. He didn't say anything instead he just waited for her. She finally looked up at him, he held out one of his hands and she gingerly placed one of hers in his as he pulled her up to standing.

No words were spoken but ever so slowly she started to lean her body into his, he waited on her not pushing her too much, it took time but eventually she wrapped her arms around him and broke down. He wrapped his arms around her and held her providing all the comfort she needed.

He had convinced her to sit down and that's how they stayed until she was ready.

'How could I lose?'

'You didn't Mellie did'.

'That still means I didn't do my job properly'

'It just wasn't meant to be Liv'

'Right'

'She might not realise it now but Mellie not winning was the best thing for her, she was unprepared and she wouldn't be the one with the power she would just be a puppet. It's the loneliest place in the world and before you know it you've lost yourself with no way out'.

'Mellie was right you are better off without us'.

Fitz wanted to say something but he didn't know what the right words would be to her last statement. Instead he let the silence speak for him.

'How do you not hate me after everything?'

'It's hard to hate the person you love. Liv I could never hate you'

'Do you still love me?'

'I'll always love you'.

'I should probably go back in there' Olivia spoke up after the two were just sitting holding hands.

'Go be Olivia Pope. Go be the woman I fell in love with'

She smiled at him

'I dont even know who that is anymore'.

'Maybe you should find her again'.

Before she left he pulled her into a tight embrace, she buried her face into his chest savouring his scent. He kissed her on the forehead and turned to walk away

'You'll know where to find me Liv' and with that he walked away.

 **1 Year later**

She felt calm as she watched her surroundings pass her by, this was right she could feel it, this is where she is supposed to be.

She nervously let out a breath as the car went through the gates and came to a stop. As the door opened she took in the view she had never saw this part before and it was breathtaking. It was perfect.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell; it swung open revealing the one person to complete her.

'Hi'

'Hi'

* * *

AN: Do you guys want a part 2? Let me know? XOXO


	4. Chapter 4 - Losing Part 2

AN: Hey everyone here is the part 2 of the last chapter! I hope you like this one! What did you all think of 601 for those that watched? I can honestly say that I actually enjoyed it which was great cause I haven't enjoyed watching since 506. Who do we think shot Vargas? I dont think its cyrus he would be much smarter than that. Im thinking Jake but it was meant for Mellie (as he thought they were going to win therefore he would get to be POTUS) and he was too late in calling it off? Just a differnt thought on why it might be Jake. I thought of papa pope too but isnt that another easy option. Let me know! enjoy! XOXO

* * *

Losing Part 2

She felt calm as she watched her surroundings pass her by, this was right she could feel it, this is where she is supposed to be.

She nervously let out a breath as the car went through the gates and came to a stop. As the door opened she took in the view she had never saw this part before and it was breathtaking. It was perfect.

She walked up to the door and rang the doorbell; it swung open revealing the one person to complete her.

'Hi'

'Hi'

Fitz was stunned seeing Liv on his doorstep – their doorstep. He thought that they were over good despite how they left things. He gave her space after he left office, leaving the ball totally in her court but he heard nothing.

After a couple of months he tried to get in touch with her but the phone would ring and ring with no answer. He tried OPA but that went unanswered, he tried Abby, Quinn even Huck but they all said they hadn't heard from her.

A sinking feeling came over him when he realised that Olivia didn't want to get in contact, he wished he did more that last time in the corridor, try to convince her of them and they were worth all the pain and struggle because it was something life changing.

Olivia kept the smile on her face despite not knowing how to take Fitz standing in the doorway not saying anything to her. She hoped this was the right time, everything in her was saying YES, that finally they could be them again for good this time.

'Are you going to invite me in?' Olivia asked

Hearing Liv's question shook him out of his silence and brought a bright smile to his face, which illuminated Liv's already bright smile.

'Yes of course come in'

He looked behind her to see if she had any bags with her and felt disappointed that there was none but he quickly shook that off not wanting to ruin anything.

Fitz walked them to the living room and settled on the couch. He was nervous more nervous than the first time she was here. There was hardly anything in the house then and now he has made it a home without her. He watched her take it all in, he was hoping she liked what he had done but for the first time he couldn't read Olivia Pope and he didn't quite know what to make of that.

'It's different from the last time' she said with a shy smile on her face. He smiled right back at her.

'Yeah more furniture now and it looks lived in' he gave a small chuckle

'I love it' although there were a few changes she would like to make but she wouldn't mention that now she needed to know where they stood and if he wanted her again.

Fitz was relieved to hear that, in the beginning it was hard for him to decorate this place with Liv not with him; he almost chose to go back to California not wanting to live the dream by himself. He decided to spend the weekend in Vermont to see if he could stay there without her. The minute he stepped foot of the helicopter it felt right even if she wasn't by his side. He knew this is where he was supposed to be.

Sitting down on the couch next to him she wanted to tell him right then and there that this is where she is supposed to be, with him but she knows they need to talk first.

'How have you been?' she asked starting off easy

'I've been good Liv, Vermont has been treating me well. Its great out here and Teddy loves it as well.'

'Do you miss it? DC I mean and being president?'

'I thought I would so much has happened there and so much of my life is there but no. I needed a fresh start; to be my own person and I think for the first time in my life I am actually truly living'.

She smiled at him hearing his response. She could see the light back in his eyes again and she had found the man she fell in love with all those years ago. DC, the presidency and her had taken so much from him it was good to see that he had come out on the other side.

'How about you Liv how have you been? I tried to get in touch with you but could never reach you?'

She could hear the sadness in his voice and it made her ache. She knew that he would get in touch with her at some point after he left The White House but in order for her to be Olivia Pope she needed to find that on her own. She needed to discover her again and be truly available to Fitz for the first time with no issues and baggage.

'For the first time I can truly say I'm good- great even. For the first time I can start thinking about the future and not be afraid of it, I can say I am happy, I smile more and I eat more than popcorn now and I have you to thank Fitz'.

'Me?'

'Yes you, you incredible man. You told me to go find Olivia Pope and I did. You have always known what I have needed even if I didn't know it and you were always there guiding me out of the darkness'.

For the second time today Fitz was stunned silent by Olivia. She was here in Vermont telling him, well he didn't really know what exactly she was telling him but she here in Vermont and in a better place. Does that mean there is hope for them? He quickly put those thoughts out of his head not wanting to go there.

'Where have you been this past year?' Fitz asked wanting to make sense of everything.

'First I was going to stay in America but I realised I need a change of scenery in order to break through everything. It would have been easy to fall back into old ways back in DC. I did my research and found the best therapist in London and booked my ticket the next day and left. I didn't tell anyone other than Huck so that he knew I was safe'.

'Why didn't you tell me you were leaving or what you were doing it would have made the past year just a bit easier knowing where you were?'

'I thought about it and I wanted to I really did but I didn't want to get your hopes up for me or us, that wouldn't have been fair to you after everything. I wanted to truly get myself better without you, to prove to myself that I could do it and that there might not be a possibility of us after but I could get myself through this and work through everything to be better.'

Fitz understood everything she was saying, she needed to do this by herself, to prove to herself that she could do it on her own without him or anyone else.

He watched as Liv took of her shoes and walked over to the kitchen and to the fridge, she pulled out some leftovers he had in there and looked through the different cupboards for plates and wine glasses. He watched as she picked out her favourite bottle of wine and chuckled as she gave him a curious look as to why he had this particular bottle. He watched as she walked back over to him and couldn't help but think this is where she belongs with him in Vermont.

'So why Vermont I thought you would end back in California?' She asked in between bites.

'I thought about I really did and truthfully the thought of living here without you was hard and California seemed more appealing at that point but this is where I was supposed to be. How did you know I was here?'

At this point they were sitting side by side with Fitz resting his hand in between them, she looked down at his hand before answering and intertwined left hand with his just like the very first time on the bus when she finally said his name.

'This is where I'm supposed to be'.

That's when he felt it, that familiar jolt whenever they touch but also that familiar feeling of metal against his hands. He looks down to see Doux bebe back where it belongs. Where it's supposed to be. They smile at each other knowing this is the beginning of forever.

They spend the next few hours catching each other up on the events of the past year; Liv explains that she has shut OPA with no plans of re opening. Fitz catches Liv up on his plans for his foundation and how Karen and Teddy are doing.

'I want us Fitz I really do and I want us to work, I want us to go slow and date and do things that we could never really do before. What do you say?' She asks somewhat shyly

'I'll woo you, we'll go as slow as you want Liv, I just want you to be happy and will do whatever it takes to make that happen'.

'Do you mind grabbing my bags out of the car for me please?'

'Of course' he gave her a peck on the cheek as he went to retrieve her bags.

'Jeez Liv how much stuff do you have?'

'Well I was thinking of staying here permanently so that's most of my wardrobe Ill have Abby pack up the rest of my things'.

'What did you just say?'

'What?' she asked with a huge smile on her face

'Do you mean it?'

'Me living in Vermont in our house with you. Absolutely.'

Fitz drops the suitcase he was holding and rushes over to her.

'You just said you wanted to go slow now I don't know about you but moving in together isn't very slow now?' He said with the biggest smile on his face

'Well technically it is my house too so if I want to live her I can and will you just shut up and just kiss me already'

'My pleasure' he said before placing his hands on her face and capturing his mouth with hers. He started off slow before gently pressing his tongue against her which she greatly accepted and was reunited with her familiar counterpart.

 **6 months later**

Sunlight was streaming in from the window forcing her awake; she sat up in bed smiling at her reflection in the mirror. Her natural curls were in full force and the delicious ache she felt in her body were reminder of their night last night.

She let the shower get to the right temperature before going under the stream of water.

'You best get in here cause I plan on using all of the hot water'

She hears the shower door open and huge smile is on her face, she feels him behind her and leans back into him before turning around to face him

'Hi'

'Hi. You are beautiful' he replies back.

She feels his hand running down her back and the last thing she thinks off is how much she loves this man before all coherent thoughts leave her as Fitz worships her body reminding her he is the only man for her.


	5. Chapter 5 - Jealous

AN: Hey everyone back with another one shot. This is inspired by 602 (what did you think of it if you watched?) I think we all loved jealous Liv in this episode and she certainly inspired this one shot. Im not into Fitz and Angela but if it gets Liv to realise that Fitz is going to move on without her and that she can actually have it all then im all for it I just dont want to see anything actually happen lol. I am also loving bossy Fitz woosh HOT! Im still not buying that Cyrus did it but time will tell! I would also like to know on what you guys think of Mellie and Marcus I personally dont see anything between them (i get that they are supposed to parallel olitz but nah) but would love to hear what you guys think! For readers of Full Circle a new chapter will be up next Sunday! Hope you enjoy this installment! No copyright intended! XOXO

* * *

Jealous

 _So I take one look in the mirror and I say to myself, baby girl you cant survive like this'._

Olivia walked on to the balcony ready to show Fitz proof that Cyrus had a hand in Frankie's death but she wasn't prepared to see Angela with Fitz. She wasn't prepared for Fitz's hand around her back, she wasn't prepared to see them so close and she wasn't prepared for Angela to actually take her up on the offer.

' _Sorry to interrupt, there's something you need to see'_

Olivia stands there looking at Fitz and wishing everything was different between them. She wishes that it wasn't this way between them. She thought after all this time she would be ok without him but the truth is she is a shell of a person without him especially lately. She is hurt that he actually said yes to Angela but she doesn't want him to know that so she focuses her attention on the video in front of them.

' _Well what do you think, is it time for the justice department to actually investigate the murder of Frankie Vargas?'_

' _Abby get me the Attorney General'_

She walks away trying to feel like she has the upper hand, trying to feel like she is remotely winning, trying to feel anything other than what she is feeling for Fitz. She doesn't understand why after all this time she is feeling this way, after all this time of trying to numb her feelings for him why are they coming through stronger than ever. Why does this hurt me then when he was sleeping around?

Did she really believe that he would never move on, that he would never fall in love again? The thought of Fitz falling in love with someone else brings tears to the forefront and the sooner she can get to her apartment to breakdown the better.

Olivia spent the next week avoiding all thoughts of Fitz which was pretty impossible considering every time she looked out the window she thought of him. She sent her team to The White House instead of going herself she couldn't bear the thought of seeing Fitz and Angela together even if it was in a business meeting.

After trying to find everything possible to nail Cyrus for the murder of Frankie she wanted details of the investigation and really wanted to know what was actually going on.

'You know what you need to do' Huck told her from the doorway

'I know I'll go dont worry'

'That's not what I was talking about'

She didn't want ponder on Huck's words too much and pushed them to the back of her mind as she made her way to The White House.

It was late; there wasn't many staff about only the odd few still in their offices. She made her way to the oval but stopped before pushing the door open as she heard laughter fill the air.

'I'm telling you my first day, here is me trying to make the best impression and instead I walk face first into a glass door and the coffee and files go everywhere. I've never been so embarrassed.'

Fitz's laughter warms her soul but is quickly replaced by pain as he is laughing with some other woman.

'So you and Olivia?'

'What about me and Olivia?'

'What's the deal between you two?'

Fitz lets out a long sigh at that particular question

'To be honest I don't even know myself. As much as I would like to say we are friends after everything I don't think that's the same for her. We are probably more acquaintances more than anything at this point.'

'Good. So if I were to kiss you that would be ok?'

Fitz smiles at Angela and ever so slowly starts to lean in, their noses brush against the other but before anything more happens a ringing phone brings them out of their haze.

'Damn that's the office I have to go'

Olivia tries her best to compose herself as she rushes away from Fitz's office, he doesn't even see her as a friend anymore. She wills herself not to cry in the halls of The White House, the last thing she needs is to be spotted on the verge of tears.

Making it back to her apartment she throws her bag and keys down and makes her to the kitchen where she pulls out a bottle of wine. Quickly uncorking it she drinks from the bottle only stopping when air is necessary before going back and downing the rest of the bottle.

Pulling out her 2nd bottle of wine the tears are now flowing as she makes her back to the living room to find her phone, she settles on the couch and dials the number she knows by heart and listens to it ring. It continues to ring and ring until she can longer handle the rejection.

Tears are blinding her vision as she continues to look at her phone. Taking another swig of wine she scrolls down her contacts list and stops at Jakes name. The familiar pain fills her up as she thinks about Fitz and Angela, she wants to ring him, for him to come and distract her, to make her feel even worse about herself.

That's when it truly hits her, Olivia Pope is still in love with Fitzgerald Grant and has made the biggest mistake of her life with no way of knowing if can ever be fixed.

With her phone left on the table and the bottle of wine still in hand she makes her way to the bedroom. She walks over to her wardrobe and reaches for the box in the back corner, pulling it down she makes her self comfy as can be on the floor.

Opening the box she immediately sees pictures of her and Fitz throughout the years, she sees the 'Grant for the people' top and the other merchandise they had on offer. She reads through the different letters he sent her, each affirming his love for her and how he wishes things were different for them but he promises that one day they will be. She continues to torture herself until she finds it at the bottom of the box, the ring that is a symbol of everything between them, the ring that he gave her, the ring that means everything to the both of them.

She opens it and is overcome with so much emotion, how can she continually play with his emotion by taking it off, how can she prove to him that they are worth it after all this time, how can she prove she wont run away again?

She pulls the ring out of the box and twirls it around her finger before placing it firmly back on her finger where it belongs. The mixture of alcohol, tears and her feelings for Fitz have left her exhausted. She settles on the floor with everything of Fitz around her and closes her eyes.

She wakes up the next day feeling determined to get Fitz back, she spends the day holed up in her office trying to think of a way to show Fitz she is serious. Deciding to just head over there and let whatever happen happen.

She runs through the different conversations in her head preparing herself for every possible outcome. Walking into his office she stops in her tracks as she sees Fitz and Angela pulling apart from the other. She feels like her heart has stopped beating and her mouth going dry, she has already lost him before she can even plead for him.

Whilst Angela tries her best to get back to looking presentable, Fitz is in the same position almost ad if he doesn't care Olivia has just walked in on him kissing Angela.

'Olivia good to see you again' Angela says

Olivia just nods not really sure if her voice would give her away.

'I best get back to the office any way. I'll see you tonight' she says looking at Fitz who nods back at her.

Olivia feels like someone is repeatedly stabbing her, he is moving on without her, he is living his life without her. Hearing Fitz's voice brings her out of her daze.

'Why dont you have seat Liv, I assume you are here about the case'

Her legs move on command and as soon as they reach the couch she collapses into it.

'Liv' Fitz asks now sitting in his chair

Her mind is whirling and she feels like she wants to throw up.

 _I've lost him, I am losing him, I've already lost him, I run, I give up, I cant have it all, I can have it all, what if he doesn't want me again, what if he has stopped loving me, I've caused too much damage, I've hurt him too many times, he deserves to be happy without me, I deserve to be alone._

Olivia cant get handle on her thoughts, she looks at him and he is waiting patiently for her to answer

'Is it too late for me?'

'What?' He questions

'Is it too late for us?'

'I've made the biggest mistake with us, I shouldn't have left, I should have stayed and made us talk it out, I should have told you everything, I should have done a lot of things better with you Fitz and I'm sorry that I bailed on us, I'm sorry I always bail on you and leave you hanging. I miss you I really miss you, I know it seems like I haven't and I could care less about you but that's not true. I love you, I'm still in love with you and I need to know if it's too late for us?'

Fitz walks over to sit next to her on the couch

'Liv everything is different between us now, there are things that have happened that cant be undone. I mean everything I said I do respect your choice Liv but its still hard'.

And that's when it hits Liv

'You know' she whispers out

Fitz nods his head and lets the silence consume them.

'I'm sorry I should have told you before and after, it should have been telling you and not whoever did. I'm sorry'.

'Just please tell me there is still a chance for us, I want to earn you back Fitz, I will earn you back as long as there is a chance for us again I will do everything in my power to earn back you trust and love Fitz. Just please tell me'.

Fitz is about to tell her he doesn't think he can go through it all again with her, that he is too old to be playing games until he catches sight of the ring on her finger. Hope. But he has been down this road with her before and they always end up in the same place.

Tears are falling down Liv's face as she realises that there is no chance for them again.

'I'll get going I wish you all the happiness in the world Fitz you deserve it.'

She stands up and just as she starts to walk away he catches her hand halting her in her tracks. This is their first contact in so long it makes Liv cry even harder.

'I cant be hurt again Liv, I cant watch you walk away anymore it's too painful. I need you to really be sure before we go back down this road because I don't think I can survive if we don't make it again.'

She looks down at their joint hands and squeezes his letting him know she heard everything he said.

'I cant live without you anymore Fitz. I will prove it to you'.

He squeezes her hand back and pulls her back down into a hug were they both breakdown in each others arms. Liv continues to whisper her promises of them and her earning him. They both agree to take things slow knowing the enormity of what they were about to take on.

Over the next month they kept everything over the phone, first starting with texts a couple a days until it was pretty much all the time. Fitz was being overly cautious with her and with them and she understood why but she was determined to earn him.

Then came the phone calls with Liv almost always initiating them. Fitz wasn't ready to admit to himself that they actually had a chance this time as he thought that every other time but every time Liv called him he could feel himself falling.

They had seen each other but it was purely to do with the case and there were numerous people around but that didn't stop them sending each other flirty eye looks. The investigation was moving fast and new evidence had come to light which proves Cyrus's innocence.

'I feel awful' Liv whined into the phone

'It's not that bad Liv at least now we can focus on finding the real killer'

'I know but I was determined to get Cyrus that I wasn't seeing the bigger picture'

'It's not like Cyrus wouldn't consider something like this'

'Still I owe him an apology'

'MMmm'

'Are you free Friday?'

'I might be why?'

'How would you like to go on a date with me?'

Fitz smiled into the phone; he couldn't believe Olivia was actually asking him out. The silence however was killing Olivia on the other end thinking she has messed this up by going to fast.

'I would love to go on a date with you Ms Pope'

'Great I'll sort everything see you Friday Mr President'.

Friday came and Fitz was excited about tonight, Olivia wouldn't tell him anything about their date just a time. When he asked about the location she told him not worry as his agents knew everything. He tried to get it out of them but they wouldn't budge.

He was sitting in the car a bundle of nerves; this could make or break them he thought to himself. As they came round they came round the back of Olivia's apartment Fitz tried to get himself together before seeing her.

They didn't stop on Olivia's floor instead they travelled to the top of her apartment complex; his agents escorted him out and led him up a flight of stairs and stopped as they approached the door.

'Over to you Mr President' Mike said with a head nod to the door.

Releasing a breath of air Fitz walked over to the door and pushed it open, they were on the roof and there stood Olivia in the middle of it all surrounded by blankets, pillows and a picnic basket.

'Hi'

'Hi'

They were both incredibly nervous and smiled at each other before Fitz started walking to join her.

'I know we can't really get normal with us but I figured our first date should just be us'.

'Just us I like that'.

Fitz helps her sit down on the blankets and she opens the basket

'Now we both know I am no cook but I do make some killer sandwiches' she smiles at him

'Oh really Ms Pope'

They eat and talk and laugh and they re connect on a level that has never happened before.

'I have a surprise for you now close your eyes'

Fitz does immediately, he can hear Liv unscrew something and he is trying to work out what it could be.

'Open your mouth she instructs' and he does, he starts chewing and realises that is a biscuit with boysenberry jam. He is a bit confused at her surprise.

'How is it?' He can hear the nervousness in her voice. Still with his eyes closed he replies

'I think that's the best jam I've ever tasted'.

'Hold out your hands' she instructs

She places a jar in his hands

'Open your eyes'

He opens to see her staring back at him, her big beautiful doe eyes looking back at him full of hope. He then takes a glance at the jar to see the jam he has just tasted.

'Look at the label' she whispers to him.

 _White Hat jam_

 _Olivia Pope_

'Liv you made this' he whispers out

She nods back at him

'It's the start of the dream'

He pulls her into a hug; her making jam means more to him than he ever knew possible. Olivia is equally relieved over the past couple of months she threw herself into learning how to make jam. Quinn and Huck were her taste testers and as much as she liked that they enjoyed her creations there was only one person who's verdict counted.

They pull apart only a fraction to look into each others eyes before bringing their lips together. At first it's only a peck then a couple more with Liv not wanting to rush Fitz but it's he who deepens the last one which Liv gladly reciprocates wrapping her arms around his head.

The date ends far too quickly for their liking but they know in order for this to work they have to keep it slow. They have weekly date nights at either the White House or Liv's apartment but neither stays over no matter how much they want to.

Liv repeatedly tells Fitz she loves him however Fitz has yet to say it back. It hurts Liv but she understands why he has yet to tell her. She vows to continue to tell him even if he never says it again. She thinks to herself if this is how he felt every time he would say it to her and get nothing back.

The inauguration is days away and Liv is ready to take that next step with Fitz – going public, she can only hope that Fitz feels the same way. Fitz has been getting restless he wants to be seen with Liv but doesn't want to push it. He is out of office so the pressure of The White House is behind them, he just doesn't want to go to fast this time.

For the last time as Fitz's office she stops by the oval.

'Hey you'

'Hey this a great surprise'

He walks over to her to give her a kiss

'I cant stay long but I wanted to ask you something important'

'Ok'

'Would you like to be my date for the inaugural ball?'

Fitz broke out into the biggest smile he kissed her senseless knowing that they were going public on their own terms this time.

'I'll take that as a yes then'

'Yes'

Even though Liv asked him out he picked her up, he walked up to her apartment with the biggest bunch of white roses possible.

'Hi'

'Hi'

'Wow you are breathtaking' he says noticing her dress

'Thankyou'

He hands her the roses as he steps into her apartment to find a vase for them.

In the limo they hold hands and share sweet kisses

'Are you nervous' he asks her

'No' she replies confidently and seals it with a kiss

All eyes were on them as they made their way through the crowds, the press was going wild at the former couple reunited once again. For the first time they did everything on their own terms and as they made their way onto the dance floor Liv reminded him of all the times she would scold him for being too close to her or looking at her when he shouldn't.

They were dancing how they have always wanted to. Liv surprised him by kissing him right there on the dance floor, Fitz was so surprised at first that he was caught off guard but quickly caught up. They giggled when they came apart

'You know I think Cyrus and Mellie might kill us for stealing their thunder' Fitz said

'I think you might be right'

Well past 1 when the couple decided to leave, settling in the limo Olivia rested her head on Fitz's shoulder.

'I dont want to leave you tonight' Fitz whispered to her

Liv smiled

'You dont have to I have one last surprise for you'

The car stops for the couple and Fitz steps out first seeing a military helicopter waiting for them.

'Are you going to tell me where we are going' he asks helping Liv out of the car

'Nope' she smiles at him

Olivia's head resumes its place on his shoulder as they settle into the flight, its dark and he cant make out much, he tries to draw on his experience to work out where they are going but gives up in the end and just enjoys the ride.

He looks back out the window and sees a familiar looking house come into view, as the helicopter descends he realises where they are.

He turns to look at Liv who is looking back at him

'Surprise' she whispers to him.

He hasn't been here since he brought her here. He helps her off the helicopter and they walk hand in hand to the house. They walk in and Fitz immediately notices that it's been decorated but he is confused as to how.

'I hope its ok ive been coming out here to decorate but I wanted this to be perfect for when we came back. I had Abby come out to make sure everything was perfect for tonight. I know I should have asked first but I really..'

She was cut off by Fitz's lips on hers and his tongue searching for its partner, he pulls her even closer not wanting to ever let her go. When oxygen was running out their lips separated but they stayed connected forehead to forehead and eyes locked.

'I love you' Fitz says to her

'Say it again' she smiles back at him

'I (kiss) love (kiss) you (kiss) Livvie (kiss)'

She walks them back so they are in front of the fire as she pushes off his tuxedo jacket and pulls of his tie. He locates the zipper on her dress and peels it off her body leaving it pooling at her feet. He scoops her up in his arms and lays her down gently on the rug on the floor. He hovers back over as he reunited their mouths together, she unbuttons his shirt and pulls it off his body then she goes for his belt and pants.

He toes off his shoes and socks and kicks his pants the rest of the way, Fitz kiss his way down her body before making his way back up again, he runs his down her body making her shiver under his touch. He pulls down her black lace thong as she pulls down his black boxers; he stops before entering her and runs his nose up and down hers to get her to open her eyes.

'Hi' he says once her eyes lock with his

'Hi'

He goes slowly it's been so long for them he wants to savour this time for them, there are no words spoken just low moans and whispers of their love for one another.

Fitz rolls them over so Liv is now on top of him with her head lying on his chest; they are both sweaty and breathing heavily as the sun starts come up. After their first round they couldn't get enough of each other, they made love throughout the early hours reaffirming the love, promises and dedication to one another.

'It's a new world' she says to him as she draws a pattern on his chest

'It's a new world Livvie'


	6. Chapter 6 - 6 hours old

AN: Hey everyone this is just a short little one shot its all Fitz. I thought we could use a bit of a pick me up after the last scandal ep (let me know what you thought of the ep? what about Fitz and angela? do we like her?) Hope you enjoy! XOXO

* * *

6 hours old

Fitz is woken up by the sound of tiny whimpers, he looks over to see his beautiful wife fast asleep, he then looks down to see the source of the noise.

'Hey buddy what's the matter? You cant be hungry mommy just fed you buddy'.

As soon as he picks him up he is content

'Oh I see you just wanted a little attention huh. Is that right Gerry you just wanted daddy to pick you?'

Fitz walks round the hospital room with 6 hour old Gerry in his arms. The room is dark but he can clearly see Gerry's little eyes open studying him closely. He slowly walks over the chair he was sleeping in and sits down.

'How about we do some skin to skin buddy would you like that?'

Gerry makes a little noise so Fitz takes that as a good sign from Gerry. He places him on his knees so he can take his top off quickly; as soon as it's off he brings his son up to his chest resting him over his heart. He reaches for the blanket he was using and covers the both of them up.

He didn't think it would feel like this, truth be told he was to terrified of having kids because of how his father treated him and he never wanted to make his children feel the way his father made him feel.

Fitz is so in love with this little boy, he didn't think he could love anyone more than he loves his wife but he was wrong. Although it's a different kind of love he loves this boy with everything in him.

'I promise you buddy that I will always protect you, I promise to never treat you the way my father treated me, you will always know that you are loved Gerry, yes you will I promise.' He kisses the little boy on top of his head.

If it wasn't for his wife he wouldn't have wanted to name Gerry after him purely because of his father. Fitz thought Gerry deserved better than to be stuck with the burden of his name.

' _No Liv I want better for him, I dont want him to be named after me or him.'_

 _Fitz walked out of the room and out in to the garden to get some fresh air and some breathing space. Liv watched on from the door cradling her bump. She knew the hell he went through with his own father and she knew how afraid he was of becoming a dad and eventually turning into his own father._

 _After 5 minutes she walked out to join him, standing in front of him and wrapping her arms around his neck._

' _I want him to have his daddy's name because of the amazing man you are, I want him to have his daddy's name because of the amazing heart you have, I want him to have his daddy's name because of how kind, caring and compassionate you are. I want him to have his daddy's name because his father is the love of my life and I would be completely lost without him. I know that it would mean he would also share the name of him but you will show him everything that he wasn't to you.'_

' _I am so looking forward to watching you be dad to our little one, I cant wait to fall even more in love with you than I already am. I know you are going to be the best daddy Fitz I know it and he knows it' she says bringing one of his hands down to where the son is kicking._

' _You are nothing like your father Fitz, you never have to worry about becoming him and little Gerry here will be exactly like you.'_

' _Are you sure' Fitz asks with tears in his eyes_

' _I am 100% positive baby'_

'I hope you like your name buddy if not we can blame mommy'.

He looks over to check that Liv is still asleep and is thankful that she is. They had a rough delivery with Gerry being born over a month early, and then he went into distress which made them rush for an emergency C section. Liv has always been the stronger one out of the two of them but for the first time she was petrified and he had to be the strong one for all three of them.

'Between you and mommy you have given me more grey hairs than I need Ger, daddy cant be having grey hair now can he no he cant'.

'You're just like your beautiful mommy Ger, Impatient and don't let anyone tell you what to do and when to do it. Isn't that right?'

Gerry lets out a squeak as if acknowledging that is in fact correct which makes Fitz chuckle

'See you agree. You thought nope I'm not going to wait another month to come into the world I want to go now isn't that right?'

Gerry lets out another squeak to agree with him.

'You and mommy are the best things that have ever happened to me Ger and I will do everything in my power to make sure you both know that'.

He kisses the baby's head on more time.

'I think you already know this buddy but you have the best mommy in the world, she loves you so much we both do but I know you will be a mommy's boy wont you and you'll both have me caving and doing whatever you guys say'.

'We may be a small family Gerry but we have your Aunts and uncles who cant wait to meet you. There is uncle Huck, Uncle Stephen and Uncle Harrison and then you have your Aunt Abby and Aunt Quinn. They will always be there for you too Ger and if anything happens to me I know they will look after you and mommy'

'And in a couple of years when we have this whole baby thing down we will give you a little brother or sister and I know you will be the best big brother Ger'

He looks down to see Gerry let out a big yawn

'Oh you getting tired buddy. Sshhh I've got you Ger. Daddy's got you'

He readjust Gerry a little and wraps the blanket around them tighter, he kisses the top of his head again and notices that his eyes are shut and he is fast asleep.

He loves the feeling of his son asleep on his chest and he cant wait to continue on this journey with Liv.


	7. Chapter 7 - Mr President

AN: Hey everyone its been a while sorry about that my schedule is pretty hectic leaving not much time. What did we all think of last nights ep? I know we all love Jake right? haha! Im glad they sparred us Liv and Jake getting close again on the trail but just knowing they were 2 peas in a pod is ugh. Vanessa was brill in this ep. I mean at this point does anyone even care about who killed Frankie? Its just dragged on for far too long. It was interesting knowing that Rowan is the puppet after all and I bet the only person that will be able to save Liv if it comes to that which I think it will, will be Fitz. I would like to know how you would feel if Olitz got back together cause I dont know why but I dont think it will feel the same and I dont know if that is a good thing or a bad thing? But im curious to know your thoughts? Readers of Full circle I hope to update soon but updates for both stories might be a bit sparse until Easter! Have a great weekend everyone! Enjoy! XOXO

* * *

Mr President

He wakes up with a smile on his face, today is the day he becomes the 44th president of The United states of America. It seems unreal that he will actually be president that he will spend the next 4 to 8 years as president.

His thoughts are interrupted by the feeling of her tiny delicate hands walking up his chest, one of her smooth silky legs rubbing up his as she manoeuvres to sit on top of him. She kisses up his chest to his neck and finally his lips.

'MMM good morning Mr President' she says in that husky voice he loves so much

His hands are on her thighs gently massaging them, they are both gloriously naked from last night's activities.

'You know babe I'm not technically president for another few hours'

'MM technicalities Mr President'.

She goes back to kissing him first with a few pecks on his lips, then his neck and his glorious chest all the way down to his glorious V and then finally his hard member, placing kisses up and down his shaft.

'Livvie you don't have to baby'

She looks up at him with so much love in her eyes and a mischievous glint to them as well. She stops her kisses but replaces that with her hands instead.

'I do believe you have a serious problem here let me help you out Mr President'

Hearing her say Mr President has him harder than before and pulsating in her hands. She lowers her head and kisses the tip again and licks the pre cum that has started to leak out. She takes him all the way then back out again making Fitz growl and grips the sheets.

Her tongue twisted and turned over and over as she brought her man pleasure like he does to her thousands of time. Fitz loved going down on her and she loved doing it to him but he didn't let her do all that often always stopping her before he finished but on this special occasion she wasn't going to let him stop her from achieving her goal.

She licked his throbbing vein on his right side before taking him back in her mouth and moaning sending Fitz to cry out loud for her. She gently cups his sac and massages them, she takes him all the way back to her throat and he is groaning and spilling inside of her.

She loves the taste of him; it's so uniquely him and reminds her that this is her man, the only man for her and that she is the only woman for him.

She crawls up his body with a huge smile on her face; he cups her face and brings her down for a kiss.

'What time is it' he asks

'We have time' she says after glancing quickly at the clock

'Good' he announces before quickly putting her on her back and surging inside of her.

' _I bought it at auction, President Eisenhower wore it when he was in office there are only 48 stars on it. It's very rare'._

' _You didn't have to'_

' _I know. It's your inauguration day I wanted to give you something special'._

' _You are my something special'_

His hands go down her body to cup her ass. His favourite resting place, there were plenty of times on the trail when the press had a feel day with all their pda moments.

'Fitz' she warns with a smile on her face

'No one is going to come in'

'How do you know that' she sasses back

He smiles at her and brings his face to hers, just as their lips touch the door is flinging open

'Cant you two keep your hands to yourself for 5 minutes'

'Sorry Cy' Liv says as she makes her way towards him and to the 1 and ½ year old in his arms

'Momma' he screeches out happily

'Have you been a good boy for grumpy uncle Cy?'

Fitz has a huge smile on his face as he watches his beautiful wife with their son and his long time friend and chief of staff interact. He is about to be President but as long as he has his Livvie and their son that is all that he needs. They will always be his top priority no matter what.

'Lets go to daddy'

'Daadddddyyyy' Gerry happily babbles out and reaches for him

'Hey big guy. Daddy loves you so much yes he does'

He lifts him up in the air and blows raspberry kisses on his stomach making Gerry squeal in delight. They spend their final remaining minutes as normal people in the study in their little bubble.

She is standing their next to him with Gerry in her arms both holding the bible for him although Gerry has little face tucked firmly into his moms neck which prompted many 'Awwws' from the crowds that had gathered to watch the new president be inaugurated.

' _I Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III do solemnly swear that I will faithfully execute the office of president of The United states and will to the best of my ability preserve, protect and defend the constitution of The United states'_

' _So help you god'_

 _So help me god'_

' _Congratulations Mr President'_

'Noo that's my daddy' Gerry said which cause everyone to chuckle and awws again

Fitz lifted Gerry into the air and kissed him repeatedly before turning his attention to Liv.

'Congratulations Mr President' she whispers seductively in his ear

He rests his forehead against hers giving them a minute to soak it all in

'I couldn't have done this without you. I'm so lucky to have you' he whispers to her.

She can't not kiss him which prompts cheers and wooing from the crowd.

'Come on you two you will have enough time to put on a show for everyone later' Cy grumbles out.

Fitz is sitting in the living room playing with Gerry whilst waiting on Liv. Gerry was getting tired so he wouldn't be much trouble for Huck; they had been reluctant about hiring a nanny as he was always with one of them or their gladiators.

'Ok I'm ready'

All the air left Fitz's lungs as he took in the vision that was his wife; she was wearing a copper sequin embroidered stretch tulle gown from Michael Kors. How did he get so lucky to have a smoking hot beautiful wife.

'Wow. You look... Wow'

She giggled in that cute way she does

'Thankyou handsome'

She made her way over to Gerry and hugged him tight to her chest and kissed his face repeatedly

'Be good boy for uncle Huck ok baby. Mommy and daddy will be back soon'

She held him close not wanting to let him go, Fitz walked over to the pair and kissed Gerry's forehead and wrapped them both in his arms. Huck was watching from the corner and quickly pulled out his phone to take a couple of pictures for the family. Within minutes social media went into a meltdown at the sight of the first family.

 _At last  
My love has come along  
My lonely days are over  
And life is like a song_

Oh yeah yeah  
At last

The skies above are blue  
My heart was wrapped up in clover  
The night I looked at you

I found a dream, that I could speak to  
A dream that I can call my own  
I found a thrill to press my cheek to  
A thrill that I have never known

All eyes are on them as they danced together perfectly in sync and in love. At 38 he was the youngest president to be elected and become president of the United States. At 25 he found the love of his life and 3 years later sealed it with I do. As long as he has his Livvie by his side he can do anything.

 _Oh yeah yeah  
You smiled, you smiled  
Oh and then the spell was cast  
And here we are in heaven  
for you are mine..._

At Last

She looked into the eyes of her husband and smiled, she never imagined of being worth enough of a love like this but she was and Fitz made sure she knew how he felt about her every day. At 23 she found the love of her life and 3 years later sealed it with I do. When they had met she was just getting started with her law career and when they had married she was the person everyone wanted representing them. She had share with him her plans of opening her own firm and that she wasn't ready to have babies yet.

To her surprise he told he would wait as long as she needed to have kids with her and even if that time never came he would be fine as long as he had her. She remembers breaking down in his arms at how he could love her more than wanting babies which has always been a dream of his.

'I love you' she whispers to him

'I love you' he smiles back at her and swoops her into a passionate kiss that would be headline news in the morning.

'Babe where are we going?' she giggled as he leaded her through the halls of the white house, she had her heels in one hand and more than a few glasses of wine and was also drunk in love.

He stopped them as he got to their destination and turned to look at her

'Ok close your eyes'

She wasn't one for surprises but it was the way he was looking at her that made her close them instantly. He placed a sweet kiss on her lips and grabbed hold of her hands again leading her through the door and walk a little inside.

'Ok open'

There they were in the oval office standing on the seal.

'Fitz this is'

'My office' he finished for her

She did a 360 on the spot taking in the oval office, she was mesmerised and that's when she saw it

'Fitz' she whispered out, tears threatening to spill out

Fitz walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her waist and rested his head on her shoulders placing a few lingering kisses on her neck.

'I told you that you and Gerry will always be my top priority and I mean it Livvie. I'm not going to miss out on his life just because I'm down here most of the day running the country.'

He had created a little play pen for Gerry in the office so he could be with him, it had all of Gerry's favourite things in it and Liv knew Gerry would love it.

'And if you look in that cabinet over there you will find all of your favourite wines so If I'm in here late you can unwind in here with me'

'Fitz' she choked out

She didn't want to admit it but she was a little worried that somewhere along the way he would put the job before them and that she and Gerry wouldn't be his top priority despite his best efforts but he had put all of her fears straight.

He turned her around and starred into her beautiful brown eyes and brought their foreheads together. She kissed him with all the love and passion that she had in her; he quickly turned them around and walked them to his desk. He found the zipper of her dress and pulled it down letting the dress pool on the floor.

'I think we should try for another baby' she whispered out she had been hesitant to have more in fear that they would be left alone but she knew that would never happen

'Yeah' Fitz smiles

'Yeah'

'I am going to get you pregnant tonight' he said in his smug way as he kissed down Liv's body. He pulled her underwear down and kissed up her legs reaching her core. Liv threw her head back in pleasure as Fitz's tongue sent her into overdrive. It was going to be one hell of a night.

 **9 and ½ months later**

'What do you think Ger?'

'Can I hold her' he asked timidly

'Of course you can buddy'

Fitz helped him sit in Liv's lap as she placed the baby in his arms keeping hers around them both as Fitz resumed his place on the side of the bed.

'I love her mommy'

'She loves you buddy'

'Hi Kaweenn im your big brudder. I love you' he gently leaned down and placed a tiny kiss on his sisters head before looking up at his parents smiling at them.


	8. Chapter 8- Losing Huck

AN: Hey everybody this was inspired by the last ep of scandal and a bit of a what if. What if Huck died? I'm glad that he didn't but I just loved how Fitz comforted her in the hospital so that kind of got me going. Are we all looking forward to tomorrows ep? I am but I dont want to see olitz married because they look so unhappy in the promo and pics. Let me know your thoughts? Enjoy xoxo

* * *

Losing Huck

She walks out of the room barley holding it together; she needs the one person who can hold her, the one person to always find her when she needs him, her light in the darkness that is once again trying to consume her. Jake tries to walk up to her, to hug her, to comfort her, to touch her but she brushes him off.

She looks to her left and she recognises Mike meaning he is still in the building, she walks up to him and doesn't have to say anything before he is radioing for Fitz to make his way back. She rests against a wall letting the tears slowly fall, letting her guilt consume her.

She can hear his footsteps, she can feel him coming for her and she knows she is going to be able to breakdown in safety with him holding her. She knows she doesn't deserve him but despite everything he is there for her.

'Liv'

She turns her head at the sound of his voice; she shakes her head to tell Fitz everything he needs to know. She rushes into him and lets out a gut wrenching cry as his arms wrap around her, her sobs are uncontrollable as her legs give way bringing them both to the floor but he never lets her go, he is there for her all the way holding her tight.

They sit on the floor for hours before he can finally convince to go home reassuring her he will there with her. She is silent all the way to her apartment; Fitz keeps her in his embrace as that where she feels safest. He guides her to her bedroom once they are inside and tucks her in.

'It's all my fault' she whispers to him as he crouches down next her.

'This is not your fault Liv'

'It is. We were fighting I didn't trust him and what he was saying, I was too busy focused on other things, I left him when he needed me the most. It is my fault Fitz'.

He stays with her until he knows she is asleep, he informs his agents he will be staying the night and makes himself comfortable on the couch.

The first few days are hard, Liv is barely responsive, she doesn't get out of bed and she doesn't want to eat, if it wasn't for Fitz she would stay under the covers and block the world out. Fitz works from Liv's place and only goes to The White house if it was necessary, he was worried about her and didn't want anything to happen to her.

By day four Liv crawled out of bed to find Fitz in the living room, even though she knew he was more or less constantly at her place she was still a little surprised to find him there working. It made her heart ache and soar all at the same time.

'Do you want anything to eat or drink?' Fitz asked her

'Yeah that would be good' she croaked out

Once Fitz fixed her something up she started to tell Fitz of her plans for Huck's funeral, whilst Fitz didn't know Huck he still offered his input when Liv asked.

'I know I'm asking a lot but would you come with me to the funeral?'

'Of course Liv whatever you need'

She could see in his eyes that being this close to her was tearing him up on the inside, she knew was taking advantage of the fact that he will always be there for her, she wishes she could build up the courage to admit he mistakes to him, she knows she is asking too much of him but it's what she needs.

Huck's funeral comes around and Fitz as promised is by her side through it all, although he is not staying the night at Liv's anymore he still calls her daily to check in on her. He watches as Liv goes up to Kim and Javier, he can see her struggling to keep it together and wants to do anything to take away the pain.

He watches as Jake makes his way over to her and hug her. He sees Liv trying to pull away from the hug but Jake keep a grip on her. He sees the way Liv freezes as Jake tells her something, he sees the way Liv crawls back into her shell after their brief interaction and he sees Jake's smug face as he passes by Fitz.

'Everything ok?' Fitz asks her

She just nods her head at him. He wants to ask her what Jake has said to her because he knows it has something to do with that but he doesn't.

After the funeral OPA decide to spend some time together so Fitz heads back to The White House but promises he will come over to Liv's later. She wants to ask him to stay with her but she doesn't Jake's words playing on a loop in her head.

She has drunk at least 2 bottles of wine by the time he makes it to her apartment, he wants to tell her to stop to slow down but he doesn't have that right he is not her boyfriend but he cant watch her like this.

'Liv don't you think you have had enough?'

'Nope'

'Liv I really think you should stop. Trust me it doesn't help'

She continues to ignore him

'Liv'

'What Fitz what? Why are you even here just leave me alone'

He knows how much she is hurting and he knows she is drunk and being mean and he wont let that stop him from helping.

'Just go to Angela and leave me alone. Go be happy with her after all she is everything I'm not'

'Liv I'm not leaving you not when you are like this'.

'Well I don't need you never have never will'

'Liv I know you have needed me I just want to help'.

She breaks down crying and Fitz is there for her like he always is.

'I'm sorry. I don't know why I said those things'.

'It's ok I've been there before. I've been drunk and mean to you. I get it Liv'

Once she has calmed down he takes her to bed and tucks her in

'Are you happy with Angela?'

'I'm not unhappy but'

'But what?'

'Nothing it doesn't matter get some rest I'll be in the living room'.

She tries to get some rest but her heart and her head are battling with each other. After losing Huck does she really want to lose Fitz too, can she live with herself for not being honest with him? Can she be happy if he moves on without her? Can she move forward with her life without him?

Taking a deep breath she decides to be brave and follow her heart.

Walking into the living room she sees he is on his side on the couch, she doesn't know what makes her do it but she finds herself lying down in the space next to him.

'Liv' he whispers to her, her movements must have awoken him

'I'm sorry for everything that has happened between us Fitz. I want you to be happy, I need you to be happy and if that is with Angela or someone else then so be it but I need you to hear me out first'.

'Ok'

'I'm sorry that we lost our way, everything was just moving too fast and I panicked because I was becoming something that I was not and I was scared because it seemed like you didn't see that or you were ok with that'.

'I know I was the first one to stop being a team by not talking to you about my father and I am truly sorry. There is something else you don't know and you may hate me but I just need to tell you. The reason why I was missing from the dinner was because I had an abortion I thought one of the agents would have told you but when I knew they didn't it became easier to not tell you.'

'I know that sounds horrible and I am horrible person but it just wasn't the right time for us and I stand by choice even if it means you hate me forever'.

She breaks off needing a minute to compose herself before she carries on

'Liv I knew about the abortion.'

She turns over to face him

'What when?'

'Remember when you came to my office to tell me Jake was going to be VP well that morning I went looking for a file in Abby's office and I came across your medical file instead. I meant what I said to you that day I respect your choice Liv and I don't hate you for it you made the best choice for you'.

'Don't cry Liv'

'I just I thought once you found out you would hate me and I would lose you'.

'That would never happen'

 _Now or never Olivia_

'I love you Fitz, I want to be us again, I miss you more than I could ever imagine and I want us to get it right this time. I love you Fitz. I'm in love with you'.

* * *

And yes I am going to leave it just there. What do you think fitz's reaction would be! :)


	9. Chapter 9 - What If

AN: Hey everyone happy Scandal Thursday! What did we all think of last weeks ep? That ending had me screaming! I really need for them to be solid now and i know that takes time but I cant be watching the same stuff happen to their relationship. Can we for once have a good solid olitz relationship. I have had this one shot in my head since the 100th ep and I needed to get it out my system before I write anymore. Its a little shorter than usual but I hope you enjoy it all the same. This takes place in the alternate reality. Dialogue taken from 6X10 no copyright intended! Enjoy xoxo

* * *

Always Olitz

What if..

The knock on the door startled her, she was staring at herself in the most beautiful white dress yet everything felt wrong. She couldn't help but think back to last year when she threw away her chance of happiness.

' _Hi'._

' _Hi'._

' _I left Mellie'._

' _Congratulations'._

' _Where are you going'?_

' _What? Did you hear what I said? I came all the way out here from California to tell you in person that I left my wife.'_

' _Next time, make an appointment.'_

' _I came here to ask you to marry me. I don't want you to tell me to think about this or give me reasons why you think it's too soon. I want you to say yes. Because if you love me even half as much as I love you, then it was worth the trip. Marry me, Olivia Pope.'_

She couldn't say yes, she couldn't do that to him whilst not being fully honest with him that would have only come back to bite her later. So instead she let the elevator carry on going down whilst tears flooded her face.

'Come in' she says trying not to let her true feelings come through in her voice

'Hi'

Liv spins round at the sound of his voice

'I always thought if I was ever lucky enough to see you in a wedding dress I would be waiting at the end of the aisle for you'. He says sadly

'You look beautiful by the way'

She is trying her hardest not to let the tears fall but is struggling. The man she wants to marry is standing in front of her and yet there is someone else waiting for her.

'Why are you here'? She whispers out afraid that if she speaks any louder she will crack.

'I needed to make sure you are happy Liv, that this is what you want and that if there is still a chance for me and for us I need to know so I can do whatever it takes for you not to walk down that aisle.'

'Fitz'

They stand in silence for a few minutes just staring into each other's eyes. He knows that Liv is not telling him everything so he does the only thing he can think of to prove to her that his love is real for her, that no matter what he will always love her.

He walks towards her and gently cups her face and ever so slowly leans in to her giving her time to turn or push him away but she doesn't. She wants him. She needs him.

As soon as their lips touch she lets her tears fall. He is home. She opens her mouth greedily accepting his tongue on hers as they reunite with each other. He pulls her even closer wanting her to feel him, wanting her to feel safe and wanting her to feel at home.

The kiss breaks and they rest their heads together, its only then that Fitz opens his eyes to see that Liv has been crying.

'Don't cry Liv its ok'

He wipes her tears trying his best not to ruin her makeup.

'No it's not. Nothing is ok'.

'Talk to me. Tell me what's wrong'

They sit down and she tells him everything about Defiance, it all comes tumbling out she couldn't stop even if she wants to. How she was so close to saying yes, how she feels guilty for saying no, who was involved and what they got out of it. Once she is finished she looks at the floor waiting to hear the door slam.

'Liv look at me'

She shakes her head

'Livvie please look at me'

'I can't'

Instead Fitz gets down on one knee and places his finger under her chin but she keeps her eyes closed not wanting to see hate in his eyes.

He waits for her but she is being her stubborn self that he loves so much, he brings one of his hands to trace her face before bringing their foreheads together.

'I love you Livvie' he whispers to her

He Eskimo kiss her nose and repeats his love for until she opens her eyes

'How can you not hate me?'

'Liv you made the right choice, you did the right thing, because of you I am free, you gave me freedom and happiness, and you made the right choice. There is nothing you could do that could make me hate you'.

'I need to go' she starts saying

'What Liv you can't'

She smiles at him

'I need to go and call of the wedding'

He pounces on her when it registers that she won't be getting married. She laughs at his antics as he kisses every inch of exposed skin that he can reach.

'Fitz later I promise'

He sighs and buries his face in her neck. She is stroking his hair and he places kisses on her neck leading up to her lips.

'Promise me that it's me and you this time?'

'I promise. We are in this together'

He kisses her again but unlike the first time it's raw and passionate and messy. They know they need to stop so Liv can go and call it off the wedding but it's them and they can't stop so they let the kiss take over.

Only when the need for air is absolutely necessary do they break apart breathing heavily. He watches as Liv gets up and walks towards the door.

'Wait for me' she says with a smile and twinkle in her eyes.

'Always' he says to her with his eyes full of promises for the future.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Light

AN: Hey everyone I am back! I have finished Uni for the summer so I will be able to update both of my stories a lot more now! What did you all think of the finale last night? Not going to lie I hate the direction they are taking Liv's character like to me it would have been shocking/surprising if she went to Vermont with Fitz something along those lines instead she chose darkness and became command.. pfft. Ive seen a lot of people on twitter asking if she manipulated Fitz over the whole situation what do you believe of that? Am i the only one that was really uncomfortable watching her plan unfold with Luna like does she even realise what she forced her to do she took a mother away from her kids who had already lost their father! Jake annoyed me in this ep I mean he annoys me in every ep but there was just something about him in this one that got me more. And the fact that he was so ok with this plan as well I mean those people who think he loves Olivia need to watch this to see he doesn't love her just on the pure fact that he didn't do anything to stop her. This is inspired by the events that have taken place in the finale but with a few changes hope you enjoy! Let me know if you have any requests for any one shots! XOXO

* * *

Always Olitz

The light

She stands at the bar watching everyone mingling and having a good time. She is searching the crowd and it hits her he isn't here anymore. She has to take a sip of wine to distract her from the realisation that he isn't here.

She knew it was coming but to actually feel it is another reality, a Grant may still be in The White House and President but it's not her Grant. She catches Jake walking towards her and glugs her wine back and orders another one.

'Liv there is still time. We can still do it or I can just put them in her drink easy no questions asked'

She stares at him before the full horror of what she was about to do hits her in the face and she feels like she is about to throw up. She hastily makes her exit for the nearest bathroom ignoring Jakes call for her and runs into the first available one and sinks to her knees. Hot tears slide down her face as she retches at the darkness trying to consume her.

Once she feels settled she leans back against the door wondering how on earth she got to the place she is at today. How could she even think about forcing someone to take their own life, how could she even think about something like that, how could she think about conning Mellie into signing B613 back when she gave Fitz such a hard time back, was all this really that important to her?

She was so close to do all those things and yet he stopped her and is not even here anymore. Jake was more than willing to help her and go along with whatever plan she would come up with, no doubt in hope of them again. That thought alone makes her gag; she couldn't go down that road again with him. She told him of her plan he told her of the easiest way to do it and they were all but walking out the door when she receives a text from Fitz letting her know that he had arrived safe in Vermont.

It halted her right in her tracks and she knew she couldn't go through with it, she could picture the look on Fitz's face if he knew what she was about to do and she couldn't bare it. Was it really worth it? Would losing him for good be worth it?

Fitz arrives in Vermont feeling lighter than he has in years and yet coming here without her feelings wrong but he knows this is where he is supposed to be. The house was waiting for them now it's just waiting on her.

He didn't feel up to cooking so he sent out his agents to pick up his favourite Chinese in the area and settles down to watch the coverage of the ball. He is searching for her in the sea of people that are on his TV screen and when he spots her his heart momentarily stops when he sees who is accompanying her.

He has to force himself to stay rational after all were they even together? He can't stop thinking of the kiss before he boarded and what that meant for them. He doesn't know what to think and decides a shower will do him good before his food gets here.

Olivia looks at her reflection in the mirror and can't help but be ashamed of what is staring back at her. She makes herself looks as presentable as possible before making her way back out into the ball.

She spots Quinn and Abby in the corner and decides to make her way over to them, they look happy and she could use a bit of happiness right now.

'Guess who's back at OPA?' Abby says cheerfully

'That is ok right after everything?' she adds quickly

'Abby of course it is besides I'm not the boss anymore Quinn is'

Abby and Quinn share smiles and it's obvious that there is more

'What is it?'

'I'm pregnant'

Liv is momentarily stunned and it takes a minute for her brain to get into gear

'Congratulations' she says as she is pulling her into a tight hug

They precede to tell her all about her initial freak out and how happy Charlie is and how they will make it work with OPA and whilst Olivia is happy for her the reality of the situation hits her, she sees how happy her friend is at the prospect of a family and still running OPA, she sees her having it all, she sees how her friends have managed to claw their way to a somewhat normal life and not let Washington consume them.

She stays with them dipping in and out of the conversation but her mind is elsewhere. She sees how happy her friends are and it makes her sad that she isn't part of it, she looks over to see Mellie smiling and in her element, she didn't win the presidency legitimately but that doesn't matter to her she is still the president.

'Huh what' she says when she hears her name being called

'I said it looks like it all worked out and everyone got what they wanted'

'Right' she says sadly

'Hey did you hear that Fitz and Marcus already having backing for their bill'

'Really I thought they had only just started it'

'Yeah but according to Marcus they already have meetings lined up and the governor is ready to put his support behind it'.

'Wow'

She stays for a bit longer before calling it a night; she's in her thoughts for the rest of the night trying to not let her tears fall. Her friends are right everyone got what they wanted apart from her. She walks in to her bedroom and that's when she spots it and everything suddenly becomes clear to her and she knows what she has to do.

Fitz just finished getting off the phone with Marcus he can't believe how much progress they are making and they are only just getting started. He sees that is past midnight but he is so excited about this bill that he starts adding in the details they had just discussed on the phone. He leans back against the sofa and before he knows it he is falling asleep.

He is awoken by the sound of persistent knocking on the front door, he sees that its 2:30 in the morning which immediately gets him curious as to who is at the door considering not many people know where his house is here.

He is stunned when he opens the door to find Liv standing there still in her gown from the evening. He is about to say something to her but she flings herself into his arms and breaks down crying.

He picks her up and walks them over to the couch, it takes a while for her to calm down but when she does she still clings to him.

'Are you hurt?' she shakes her head

'Liv what happened?'

'I thought it was what I wanted; I thought that once I achieved it I would be happy. It's not what I want. What I want wasn't there'.

'Liv you're not making much sense'.

She stares into his blue eyes and tells him everything which causes more tears to come from her. There are parts he doesn't quite understand but he gets what she was going to do, the plan she had formed, Quinn being pregnant, Abby back at OPA and her not being happy.

'I'm a monster Fitz. I'm a horrible person. God I was only thinking about myself. How could I do such a thing?'

'Liv you didn't go through with it that's the important thing'

'I was so close to though if it wasn't for you I would have'

'What do you mean?'

'It was your text that stopped me and I just thought about how you would see me once you found out and I couldn't do it'

He cups her face making sure he has her

'Listen to me Olivia Pope you are not a monster you are the most beautiful person in the world. You didn't go through with it and that's all that matters.'

She falls apart again in his arms and he holds her like always.

'I should have gone on the plane with you'

He chuckles as he says 'Yes you should have but you're here now'

'I'm here now'

He leans back on the couch and it doesn't take them long to fall asleep in each other's arms.

Liv is the first one to wake up and she takes the opportunity to admire him whilst he sleeps, she takes her finger and traces his features, she smiles watching him smile in his sleep. Her ring catches the light from the sun and she smiles again.

He pulls her closer before opening his eyes, she lets her hand rest against his cheek and she can see the moment he realises that his ring is back on.

'Hi' he whispers

'Hi'

The kiss is slow and delicate, their hands caress the others body, she pulls his t shirt off his body and runs her hands up and down his chest before attacking his pants which he aids her in kicking them the rest of the way down.

Her gown is a little more difficult and she laughs at his impatient whine when it's not coming off fast enough. She stands up and unzips her gown letting it pool at her feet before Fitz pulls her back down and pinning her underneath him.

'I need you' she whispers to him

He reunites their lips together as he pulls down her thong and then his underwear, he rubs the tip of his head up and down her slit coating it in her juices making her moan into him.

'Fitz'

He pushes into her and he sighs into her mouth, breaking the kiss he places several kisses up and down her neck before he starts moving. It's slow at first as they whisper their love for each other, he starts adding more pressure into his thrust as his hand goes to circle her clit.

'Yes Fitz baby just there'

'Good Livvie'

He brings his free hand to join one of hers and pins it above them as he brings them both to climax.

'MMm good morning indeed'

Liv chuckles at him. They know they have a lot to talk about but right now no words are needed as they stayed wrapped up in each other.

 _ **6 months later**_

'Fiitz stoop you are going to be late'

He doesn't stop he stays right behind her kissing her neck wrapping his arms around her.

'MM I dont want to'

He sucks her sensitive spot right below her ear which makes her moan and him smile.

She turns in his arms and wraps her arms around his neck

'You know we still haven't christened your office yet' He says as he backs her up on to the desk

She giggles at him

'You are shameless mister'

He kisses her and she doesn't stop him, his tongue invades her mouth and wraps around hers.

'Woah hey now I don't need another show' Marcus says as he walks in on the two of them

Liv hides her face into Fitz's chest

'Sorry she was just giving me some last minute pointers' Fitz says not hiding the grin he is wearing

'Oh is that she was doing'

'Ok goodbye you two' Liv says pushing Fitz away from her

'Good luck' she says to the both of them

Fitz steals one last kiss from her and walks out of her office with Marcus in tow.

Liv rounds her desk and sits down. The Light streams in from her window and she smiles.

Mellie is still the president, Quinn is still taking charge at OPA with her ever expanding bump with Abby baking all her cravings and Charlie being the doting father to be with Huck being the protector and Liv is right where is supposed to be in Vermont with Fitz!


	11. Chapter 11 - Happy Endings

AN: Hey everybody long time no see hope you are all well! Sorry for my little hiatus even though I finished for summer early may I have been pretty much been working full time which left not a lot of time plus my muses seemed to have left me for a little while but hopefully they are back! If you are a follower of Full Circle a new chapter is coming I promise look out for it early next week! Hope you all have a great end to the week and let me know what you think! xoxo

No copyright intended. Lyrics taken from John Legends All of me!

* * *

Always Olitz

Happy Endings

'Liv stop dragging your booty and get over here. I can't get married without my maid of honour'

Liv sighed on the other end of the phone; she should have been in Vermont 2 days ago but cancelled and got a later flight.

'I will be there Abs I promise'

'Look I know it's going to be hard for you but he really is ok with you coming and maybe you can finally move on after this'.

Liv looked down at the photo in her hand, it was the last time she was truly happy and it was all down to the man next to her.

'Abby' she whispered out

'I know'

After a long pause Liv confirmed she'll be there tonight and they both hung up. She touched the ring that hung around her neck, the truth is her life was supposed to be drastically different than what it is now.

She should have been married to the love of her life and they would have probably had at least one kid by now, she was supposed to be in Vermont with him running their firm, being the power duo they were in college but she had to let her dad get in her head and she ruined the best thing to happen to her.

She wiped the tears of her face and continued to pack, she couldn't chicken out and let Abby down. It was time she faced the music.

Fitz had been nervous all day and it was all down to one woman although he wouldn't see her until tomorrow this would be the first time they have been in the same state in a couple of years. Vermont was supposed to be their home instead it was just his. Grant should have been their last name but it still was just his.

He sighed loudly and looked around the house that was supposed to be theirs; she never even got to see it. It was his wedding present to her, he had designed it for them so they could grow old together and raise a family.

It hurt when she didn't come out earlier in the week and left it to the night before the wedding to arrive, he always had hope that somehow she would come back to him but it never happened. He thought that she would want to see him and talk but when Abby told him she wasn't coming all his hopes were dashed.

He sighed again. It was going to be a long night.

'Oh Abby you look beautiful. Stephen isn't going to know what him'.

'I can't believe it.'

'Well you best believe it Mrs Finch'

Abby wrinkled her nose at the sound of the name. There was a knock at the door interrupting the pair.

'Ladies are you ready'

Abby nodded her head before turning to Liv giving her a questioning look

'This is your wedding day. I'm going to be fine.'

 _Ok Liv just keep looking straight ahead and keep walking. Just stare at the flowers. You are doing fine, just fine, keeping going almost there at the end then just watch Abby._

Walking down the aisle knowing that Fitz was there was breaking her, she couldn't bear to look at him and see his eyes.

He wanted to keep his head down and just wait until he knew Abby was in view but he couldn't, he watched her walk down the aisle and his heart had never been more broken. She couldn't even look at him, he understood but it doesn't make it any easier.

 _God she is so beautiful._

She truly was a vision, she looked like she had lost a lot of weight which wasn't good as she was already tiny but she took his breath away.

He was jealous of his two friends they were getting their happy ever after and here he was standing next to them mentally screaming at the woman he loves to look at him.

And she did.

Her heart was screaming for her to look at him, it was killing her not to so she gave in and she felt like her heart was being healed. She missed him. She loves him.

Both of their eyes were full to the brim with tears as they focused only on each other as their friends say their vows to each other.

 _I'm sorry I never meant to hurt you_

 _I know I just wished you would have talked to me_

 _I know_

 _I've missed you_

 _I've missed you too_

'You may now kiss the bride'

They are broken out of their mental conversation by the sounds of cheers and clapping, they quickly compose themselves and join in with the cheers.

She watches him through the glass doors of the very beautiful country club that is housing the reception of the wedding. She knows he is deep in thought by the way his shoulders are tensed; she wants to go out to talk to him but doesn't know what to say.

'I say we stay out of out'

'Come on Stevie you know they are meant to be together they are miserable without each other. They haven't been with anyone else. We just need to give them a nudge in the right direction'.

'Oh and how do we do that my love?'

She whispers her plan in his ear

'Fitz will kill you'

'What at least she will finally know and beside don't you want your best friend to be happy again and you know Liv is the answer to that'.

'Fine. You're lucky I love you'

She kisses him quickly before leaving to grab Liv.

'Why don't you go talk to him'

'I can't abs. What would I even say after all this time?'

'The truth'

'Abby' she whispers trying to keep the tears at bay.

'Come with me'

'Why where are we going?'

'You'll see'

Liv was quiet for the short car ride; she was confused when the car came to a stop outside a house.

'Abby where are we? Why did we leave your wedding?'

'This is your house Liv'

She whipped her head around so fast Abby thought she would have got whiplash.

'My house what do you mean?'

'This was Fitz's wedding present to you, he designed everything with you in mind. This was your forever home'

It had been at least 5 minutes since Abby told her this was her house, for the first time Olivia Pope was speechless.

'Go' Abby gave her a nudge in the direction of the door.

She found her shaky legs and hands and ever so slowly made her way out of the car and to the house; she was still in disbelief that Fitz did this for her it was exactly how she imagined her home to be.

She was in a daze the house was massive but not in a look at me I have loads of money kind of way. The kitchen was spacious with all the state of the art appliances that Fitz would use to cook his family meals. The living room was perfect for unwinding at night and it included the fireplace she had always wanted. Overwhelmed by it all tears start to build up in her eyes.

It had been over an hour since Abby took Liv to the house; Fitz had spent the majority of that time getting his thoughts together. He was looking to talk to her but couldn't find her anywhere.

'Hey have you seen Liv?' he asked Stephen

'Before I tell you just remember I'm your best friend'

'What's going on?'

Fitz wanted to be mad at his friends but the truth is he couldn't as they did what he was always afraid to do.

She is starring out the back looking at the beautiful back garden, it's almost as if she can see their children playing and hearing their laughs.

'Hi'

She spins around at the sound of his voice

'Hi' she whispers out

They both just stand there soaking in the moment of finally being alone with each other after 3 years.

'I'm so sorry Fitz. I never should have left you like that, I should have talked to you but I let him get into my head and before I knew it I was running.'

'We were supposed o get married Liv'

'I know'

'It was our wedding day and you just left me there like'

'I know'

'You could have said you were having doubt or that you wanted to put the wedding on hold anything other than running'

'I know'

'Even after he died you still didn't reach out'

'I was ashamed'

'I came to you when I heard the news but you didn't even open the door'

'I couldn't ok. I couldn't let you comfort me knowing that he is the reason why we are so apart. I couldn't open the door knowing that I was stupid enough to believe the words he said to me. I didn't deserve your love then and I probably don't deserve it now.'

'What did he say to you to make you leave? It was always me and you'

'It doesn't matter none of it was true but I was stupid enough to let them get to me'

'Liv'

'He said I was stupid for trusting and loving a Grant. That you would treat me like the second class person I am, that you would turn into big Gerry's boy and I would be alone. He said he raised me to be smart enough than to fall for some pretty boy and that I deserved what was coming to me.'

Fitz was stunned silence. He knew her father never liked him but to fill his daughter with those words on their wedding day shocked him.

'You want to know what the worst thing was other than ruining us. A week after I left I went to his house and he just laughed in my face and closed the door. I never saw him again after that'.

She wipes the tears and tries to catch her breath. Fitz wants to badly take her into his arms and tell her everything will be ok but he can't.

'The house is beautiful, it's everything Fitz'

'I'm sorry Fitz I truly am.'

She starts to walk past him but he grabs her hand. The feel of their hands touching after so long is electrifying. He can't let her go like that.

'I've never stopped loving you Fitz, there's been no one else. I'm miserable without you. I love you.'

Hearing her say the words that he has missed awakens something inside of him. He is miserable without her and there is nothing she could do that he wouldn't forgive her for.

'I love you Liv'

'But'

'There is no but stupid, I love you Olivia Pope'

She smiles. He smiles. They kiss. It's slow and passionate and everything that confirms their love will stand any test and any amount of time.

As their tongues reunite in their familiar game they slowly strip each other of their clothing, it takes them no time to reacquaint with each other's bodies. After 3 long years without each other or anyone else it takes no time for them both to screaming each other's names as their orgasms wash over each other.

They take a minute to compose themselves; Fitz keeps his head buried in her neck lovingly placing kisses all over her. He waits for her signal and when she starts squeezing around him he knows she is ready. This time is slow, there is no need to rush they have all the time in the world now.

After what feels like hours of making love to one another the ringing of their phones brings them out of their little bubble.

'It's probably Abby ready to tell us to get our buts back to her wedding'

'Yeah you're probably right'

Neither makes a move; they stay connected with Liv on top of Fitz who is gently stroking her back.

The house phone starts ringing now but that doesn't stop them from kissing

'I know you are both there. Time to get dressed and get back over here. If I don't see either of you in 30 minutes I am coming in and it won't be pretty'.

They both burst out laughing. Just like Abby to bring them together only to spoil the mood.

They slowly get dressed although it was hard with them constantly stopping to kiss and touch one another. Liv sees her bag and remembers what she is carrying with her. She doesn't know if it's too soon or crazy or both but she has decided that she has wasted enough time for the both of them.

'Hey what you got there?'

She holds it out for him to see

'I know we have only just got back together and it's probably too fast or crazy but I know there is no one else for me. I kept it around my neck after I left. I just want you Fitz and if you think it crazy then we can forget this ever happened and just move on but...'

She was too busy rambling that she didn't even realise that Fitz had been walking towards her, he cut her off by kissing her senseless, he couldn't believe she had kept it and kept on wearing it.

When the kiss stopped he took the ring from her hand and got down on one knee to place the ring back on her finger where it belongs

'Will you marry me Livvie?'

'Yes'

She kisses him hard and before they get too carried away they remember that they need to get back to the wedding.

They make it back in time before Abby can kill them both. Both hand in hand with huge smiles on their faces.

 _'Cause all of me_ _  
_ _Loves all of you_ _  
_ _Love your curves and all your edges_ _  
_ _All your perfect imperfections_ _  
_ _Give your all to me_ _  
_ _I'll give my all to you_ _  
_ _You're my end and my beginning_ _  
_ _Even when I lose I'm winning_ _  
_ _'Cause I give you all of me_ _  
_ _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

They are dancing with each other and it feels so right to be in each others arms again. Her head is resting on his chest and he is singing softly in her ear, she looks up at him and leans in to kiss him.

'EWW get a room'

Abby and Stephen make their way over to them as Fitz and Liv smile at the comment

'So I guess things have gone well then?' Stephen asks

'Better then well'

They share a look before Liv shows her hand which sends Abby into fit of shrieks. Stephen grabs 4 glasses of champagne

'I think this most definitely calls for a toast... To happy endings'

'To Happy endings'


	12. Chapter 12 - Delirious

AN: this is just something that popped into my head. Hope you are all having a great summer! Let me know your thoughts? xoxo

* * *

Always Olitz

Delirious

The only noise that filled the room was the beeping of the machines, he sat as close as possible to the bed stroking her head the way she liked whenever she was ill, his other hand firmly clasped over hers.

The doctors and nurses assured him that the operation was a success and that she should be waking up soon. He pulled her hand up to his mouth and kissed it, he knows that he has nothing to worry about, having appendicitis is routine these days but he needs her to wake to ease his mind to make sure she is ok.

Her eyes start flickering trying to adjust to the harsh lights of the hospital room and to come out of the fog of anesthesia.

'Livvie'

'You are one fine doctor'

Her words are slightly slurred and she has a glazed over look in her eyes

'I'm not a doctor Livvie'

'Well you are hella fine'

'Ok' he chuckles at her

She looks him up and down liking what she sees

'What?' he asks her

'You look like you have a big dick. I bet you have a big dick and I bet you know how to use it as well'

He laughs at her again

'Well you would know Livvie'

'How would I know?' she asks as her eyes start closing

'We're married Liv'

'Shut up' she says to him

He smiles at her and brings his left hand to hers to show her their wedding bands

'Get out' she says as she stares at the rock on her finger

Just then the nurse walks in to check on Olivia

'Hey girlfriend can you believe this hella fine man is my husband'

'I see the pain meds are working well' she says to Fitz before turning her attention to Olivia

'I can Mrs Grant you are one lucky lady. Are you feeling any pain?

'Noopppee'

'Good. Any sickness or nausea?'

'Nooppppe' she giggles to herself

'Great. All your signs are looking pretty good so the doctor will be with you shortly'

'Good then can I go home cause I want to have sex with this hella fine husband of mine'.

Fitz and the nurse chuckle at Liv

'I'll see if I can speed him along' the nurse said before departing

'Give me a peek?' Liv asks

'Of what?' Fitz smiles at her

'Your dick I want to see how big it is'

'Livvie you are something else you know that' he lays a kiss on her forehead.

Liv giggles to herself in the way that he loves.

Her eyes start fluttering closed he can see that she is trying to fight it but it's no use. He settles back in the chair and replies to a few emails and keeps their friends updated on Liv.

'Fitzy you're here' Liv says excitedly after 30 minutes

'Of course I'm here Livvie'

'How are you feeling any pain?'

'Not really I just feel drowsy and tired'

'That's just the pain meds trying to work their way out'

'You're so pretty' she giggles

'Before I was hella fine now I'm so pretty'

She laughs loudly at what Fitz said.

'I feel so tired Fitzy'

'That's ok baby get some sleep'

'Promise you'll still be here when I wake up?'

'I promise Livvie'

She smiles at him before closing her eyes, after a couple of minutes she whispers

'I love you Fitzy'

'I love you too Livvie so much'

She awakes to darkness disorientated and confused as to where she is, she then hears the beeps of the machines beside her and the memories of the morning come rushing back to her. The unbearable pain in her stomach, calling out to anyone in the office before the pain overtook her and the blackness took over.

She looks down to see her devoted husband asleep, his head on the bed one of his hands holding hers. She smiles knowing he has not left her side, she starts to stroke his head hoping that the movement will start to alert him that she is awake.

It does the trick as he is rubbing his eyes and quickly turning to face her

'Hi'

'Hi'

'I know I probably have hellish breath and look a mess right now but I really want a kiss from my amazing husband'

He smiles at her and wastes no time connecting their lips together. Once the kiss breaks she scoots over in the bed and pats the space next to her and he quickly joins her needing to feel her in his arms.

'What's on your mind beautiful?'

'I had a dream. We had a little girl.' She feels Fitz tense next to her. Having kids has been somewhat of a sore subject. He had always wanted them but they were not something she envisioned having. Fitz had never pressured her to change her mind and told her he would rather be with her than have kids with someone else.

Fitz wasn't sure where this conversation was going; he held his breath at the mention of the little girl. He had always wanted kids and when he met Livvie he couldn't wait to start a family of their own. When Liv sat him down and explained that kids were not for her he was crushed but he couldn't imagine being with anyone else let alone having kids with someone else.

He didn't want to raise kids in a loveless marriage and he would never force Livvie to have kids if they are not something she wanted but he knew he couldn't imagine spending his life without her and made peace with the fact that kids wouldn't happen for them.

'She was so beautiful Fitz she had your eyes and she was a true daddy's girl, I watched you with her and I didn't know how it was possible but I fell even more in love with you and then you were both gone and I felt so dark and alone and a pain I had never felt before and then..'

'Then what Liv?'

'You're going to think I'm crazy

'That would never happen Liv you can tell me anything'

'My grandmother came to me she helped me understand a lot of things. I know I told you that kids were never for me but the truth is I have always been afraid that I would turn into my parents and ruin whoever I brought into this world. I was afraid I wouldn't be a good mom and then when I found you I never wanted to disappoint you'.

'Liv you could never ever disappoint me' she gives him a weak watery smile.

'My grandmother loves you by the way. _You picked a good one with that one Livvie. With his love Livvie you can do anything._ It's true Fitz with you I can do anything, I know that I wont become my parents as Ill have you with me every step of the way. With you I'm not afraid.

'Liv what are you saying'?

She smiles at him

'I want to raise a family with you, I want a little girl who will be such a daddy's girl I will be jealous until you give me a momma's boy. I want it all with you Fitz.'

'Yeah'

'Yeah'

He connects their foreheads together soaking up the moment ready to embark on a new chapter of their lives together.


	13. Chapter 13- Daddy's Girl

AN: Hey everyone I had started writing this just after my birthday last week but than some idiot hit my car luckily it wasnt bad but it stopped my flow and I just couldnt write. Anyway I hope you enjoy this little one shot I always think if fitz had a girl with Liv it would be the biggest daddy's girl ever and he would do everything. A new chapter for full circle is coming im hoping by Wednesday hopefully. Enjoy! XOXO

Always Olitz – Daddys girl

'Bella look at daddy and Uncle Stevie'.

'Daddy' Bella said worriedly as she saw her daddy and uncle high above not really sure what they were doing.

Fitz, Liv, Bella (their 2 and ½ year old daughter), Stephen and Abby were all on vacation together in the UK. They had been in London for the past 2 weeks before making their way to Alton towers a theme park in the UK.

Stephen and Fitz were both really excited and loved rollercoaster's, it was a 3 hour journey so they decided to stay over at the resort before heading back to London to catch their flights back to DC.

Stephen and Fitz were currently dangling on Oblivion as Liv, Bella and Abby watched on from the bottom. Fitz was waving back to his family and then the ride dropped into its dive in the ground before coming out of the other side.

'Daddy noooooo DADDDYY' Bella cried as she saw her daddy 'fall'

'DAADDDY'

'Hey Bella it's ok daddy is ok' Liv tries her best to soothe her daughter as she picks her up out of the pram she was in.

Isabella Carolyn Grant was a complete daddy's girl from the minute she was born she had her daddy wrapped around her fingers. Liv was unsure at first at how she would be as a mother but the minute she saw Fitz with their daughter she knew that she was going to be ok because she had him.

She had to admit at times she was a little jealous of Fitz when it came to their daughter but whenever she sees them together she falls more in love with her husband than she ever thought possible. She could only hope that the little one in her stomach would be a mommy's boy.

She could see Fitz in the distance quickly making his way over to them. He heard her cries for him as the ride dropped and it broke his heart.

'Bella look' Liv whispered to their daughter

She reluctantly lifted her head out of Liv's neck to see her daddy; she quickly flung herself into his arms.

'Daddy'

'Ssshhh its ok I'm here Daddy's fine I promise'

'Daddy I was really scared (hiccup) when I sawed you drop'

'Ssshhh I know princess but I'm ok I promise'

Fitz starts swaying with his daughter in his arms as Liv moves to stand with Abby and Stephen.

'How was it?'

'So good we need to do it together babe' Stephen said to Abby

'Uh not a chance' Abby liked her rides just not that one.

'Its completely adorable how wrapped she has him.' Abby commented

'What will you do if this one is another girl?'

Stephen chuckles as Liv groans

'Knowing Fitz's super sperm I will probably only have daddy's girls.'

Fitz made his way over to the group

'Look Bella uncle Stevie is ok as well'

'Uncle sweevie' she leaned out of Fitz's arms to give her uncle a hug. She had stopped crying now but was still somewhat sad.

'I'm fine too Bella' kissing her cheeks before she went back to Fitz's arms and laying her head on his shoulder.

Stephen and Abby decided to head on to some rides leaving Fitz and Olivia alone with Bella to explore the park. They walk around silently, hand in hand enjoying the beautiful summers day.

They decide to place a blanket down and enjoy the picnic that they brought; Liv sends a quick text to Abby giving them a heads up to where they are. Fitz is lying down with his knees up and Bella sitting with her back to his knees happily munching on fruit.

'You know if you want to go on the rides with Stephen and Abby you can, we'll be more than fine here babe.'

Fitz smiles lovingly at her

'I'm fine babe. This is exactly where I want to be with my two favourite girls.'

'No daddy don't go' Bella says falling down dramatically on Fitz's chest and giving him a tight hug.

'Plus I can't traumatise my princess again.'

'Oh I see that's the real reason your princess' Liv says poking out her bottom lip at Fitz.

Fitz gently pulls Liv down to him and quickly takes her lips into his wiping that pout off her face.

'MM Fitz' she moans

Luckily Bella has gone back to happily munching on her fruit, not paying attention to her parents or she would be getting jealous that daddy is kissing mommy and not her.

Once the kiss breaks he whispers to her

'I love you so much Livvie' and he gives her a smiles that makes her forget everything.

She kisses him again quickly

'I love you too' and snuggles into his shoulder

They wait for Abby and Stephen to join them before they start digging into their food, Bella happily soaks up all the attention from her parents and aunt and uncle.

As Fitz and Stephen happily run after Bella taking turns catching her, Abby and Liv stay seated watching their men happily.

'I can't believe you will be a mom of two soon'

'I know I honestly cant wait. Fitz is an amazing father and watching him with her I know I would do it a thousand times just to watch him.'

'I know what you mean. Seeing Stephen become uncle Stephen has made me..'

'Are you getting baby fever Mrs Finch?'

Abby bites her lip nervously

'Hey talk to me' Liv encourages

'It's just that after Charles I never wanted it, after everything he put me through I just decided that it wasn't worth it but then Stephen came along and I fell happily in love with him despite telling myself no.'

'It's not bad if you change your mind Abby, you can have both, and you can have a career and be a mother. You have Stephen and he will support you every step, plus we all work together so we'll support you just like you guys did for us.'

Bella's happy squeals break through their conversation

'Daddy help me come save me from uncle sweeevie'.

After Fitz rescued Bella she happily runs over to her mom and Aunt Abby and plops herself in Liv's lap.

'Love you mommy' Bella says sleepily

She kisses the top of her head

'Love you too baby'

They can see that Bella is starting to fall asleep so Fitz and Liv decide to head back to their room leaving Stephen and Abby in the park.

As they place Bella in her pram she makes sure her little hand is seen and calls out for Fitz who happily places his hand in hers. Even when she is in her pram she has to have her daddy holding her.

Liv chuckles as they make their way out

'What' Fitz smiles at her

'She truly is a daddy's girl'

'And you wouldn't want it any other way'

She smiles at him because it's true she really wouldn't want it any other. She just hopes this little one growing is going to be a momma's boy.


End file.
